


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by Only_one_name



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is the cutest thing, Chara is messed up, F/F, F/M, Fallen children may have a part?, Fluff, Frisk and Chara are orphans together, Frisk is Older Chara is Younger, Frisk is mostly mute, Gen, Happy complete Dreemurr family, Monsters live aboveground, Romance, Sans x Frisk shipping because I am trash, Still, The Language of Hands, Undertale (videogame), Undertale AU, debating on mettaton/papyrus, humans are d-bags, lots of family/friendship feels coz thats adorable, no war happened, slow burn maybe, weird au, will have human/monster conflicts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_one_name/pseuds/Only_one_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get out get out get out!"</p><p>Stumbling, staggering, clutching the young child to your chest you find yourself ousted. Once again. Clambering with your pocket change, you decide to make your way as far as you can from everyone. You beg the lady behind the counter to let you take the train to the last possible stop. The only hope for any kind of salvation.</p><p>Ebott.</p><p>This is an Undertale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Welcome to my Undertale Fanfic, because I am complete and utter trash and LOVE the pairing SansxFrisk so I made a story for them myself :D My sins are exposed~~
> 
> Just to let you know… this is completely an ‘Alternative Universe’. Like there was no war, monsters didn't get locked away in a mountain and nobody has died/turned into a flower. Frisk and Chara are like orphan siblings, kind of? Chara is the regular ambiguous child age in the game. Frisk however, is of adult age. Whether you, the reader, headcannon to 18 or anything older, is your discretion. I don't really care. She's an adult for all my purposes of pairing her off *wink wink*. As well, if Chara is not dead, neither is Asriel. Asriel is also of child age. Although I personally prefer both as girls, I will write Frisk as you/I and Chara as they/them because, well, people seem all persnickety about that. But yes, Frisk is feminine, and Chara is probably too. Not really that concerned though with Chara's defined biological sex.
> 
> Sorry if characters are really OOC, its hard to base a good personality with just a game that is rather ambiguous in nature; even as much as I read UT!fanfics.

 

“Get out! Both of you! I’m sick, _sick_ of having to deal with all of your **_bullshit_ ** ! Out! Out! **_Out!!_ ** **”**

Twisting away from the malice, shielding the little child in your arms, you stumble out onto the slick pavement. Light drizzle from the previous rainfall pelts the top of your head as you scramble away from the angry voice, shaking. The bulky figure in the doorway shakes a shadowy hand, a scowl set deep on their features.

“That's what I get for trying to be nice to a bunch of **_orphans_**.” The voice grumbles before slamming the door loudly. You wheel around, staring up at the shamble of a house you and the tiny child curled up around you had called ‘home’. For at least a few days, anyway. _Not that it had felt like a home._

The allusive comforting term of ‘ _home_ ’ for you was anything but what you wished for it to be. It was never a permanent thing, as you and the child you held were never wanted anywhere long enough for that word to _mean_ something. All you could say you knew was a house or a place to stay for a while. The sheer magnitude of being kicked out of yet another place (the fifth time, in fact) in the past month weighs a heavy burden on your soul. Letting a few tears mingle in with the light rain on your cheeks, you sniffle slightly. Finally, after a soft sigh, you resolve to continue forward, juggling the child in your arms, and shifting the worn-out backpack more comfortably on your shoulders.

 _Well, I guess we're out on our own again, Chara_ . You think to yourself, as the child- Chara- stirs in your arms and clings tighter to you. _All this trouble, throughout all of these years… I don’t know how we managed to stay together._ To be honest, you didn't even know what had drawn you two together at the first orphanage you had ever been in. Whatever the connection, the string of fate, that it had been, it was _strong_ and _unyielding._ You, yourself, had entered that first orphanage a bit late of age, only glimpses and fractured pieces of a bitter childhood filled with dark alleyways, horrible, shady people taunting you and metallic surfaces. You grew a few years in that stale, tired environment of that beaten orphanage- far surpassing the age any adoptee would really want to adopt you at. Then, of course, one day Chara had wandered in from the outside world, bitter, cold, and vicious. They were ferocious towards anyone besides you, which was strange- yet as the caretakers assigned you to deal with Chara and the months increased with just the two of you; it felt rather _fitting_ , in some strange way. Chara had also clung steadfastly to you, refusing any offer to be adopted if it meant being separate from you. You suspected some of the very rare adoptees for you that had rejected the idea of keeping Chara had been… **_scared_ ** off by Chara themselves.

It was even stranger because neither of you were from the same family- that you knew of- but you looked incredibly alike. So much so anyone who had been willing to adopt the two of you commented on it, mislabelling you as siblings. Soon, you just accepted it. You were Chara’s elder sibling, and that was that. Sometimes, even, you felt more like a mother. Constantly caring for, comforting and easing Chara’s worries and temper.

Chara had an incredibly quick and violent temper. It was one of the few things that contrasted to your silent, passive and well-adjusting attitude. You two were like night and day.

Which was the reason why many of the homes, shelters, and adoptees soon ordered you to leave. They couldn't handle Chara’s explosive aggression, her endless jealousy and anger of the world. Not to mention they were disturbed by the lack of words, expressions and emotions that you showed to anyone. Both you and Chara were messed up individuals, with pasts neither of you mentioned (but somehow knew) and no one had the compassion or caring to be able to mend the broken parts of either of you.

Which only left you, stumbling around with the cracks in your soul as you tried valiantly to juggle the shattered pieces of Chara’s soul. Your silences grew longer and more pensive until you finally stopped wanting to talk altogether. It was okay though, Chara seemed to do all the talking for you anyway. Besides, you had the language of the hands to use instead. Surprising, Chara seemed to also understand that language very well. It was perhaps another reason why you two were so connected.

“Do we need to find another place to stay?” Chara’s delicately quiet voice rises up from your arms, and you glance down at the red haired, deep ruby eyes of the ruddy faced child. Your own eyes crinkle in concern, as you bite your lip and look away. You slowly nod. The child sighs, “Was it because of me again?” They whisper, something hitches in their voice, betraying the guilt they felt.

You still for a few minutes, wanting to gesture your thoughts but the child in your arms made that difficult. Instead you shake your head, displaying a sour expression before mimicking the natural scowl of the man you lived with for a few days. Chara laughs slightly in your arms, “Yes, he was kind of a sour man.” The child responds, a little happier. You feel relief.

“Can I ride on your shoulders?”

The backpack that carried everything you own jingles up and down, as you jostle the child around to climb up and on top of your shoulders. They laugh as they pull at your hair, causing you to squeak. Chara always seemed to enjoy hurting people a little bit. It made you worry, but Chara never tried to hurt other people **_too much_ **. She abused you more than anyone else, and that was okay.

“It stopped raining.” Chara announces, and sure enough it was. You motion something with your hands and Chara hums, “It probably is raining somewhere else.” They conclude. Treading down the dark, damp streets you finally reach the large train station at the edge of the town. Keeping a firm balance, you juggle the backpack off your back. Chara digs her nails into your scalp, keeping a firm position on your head. You wince, but say nothing. Instead you fish out the small amount of money you managed to keep saved from the various jobs and other miscellaneous things during the brief time in each orphan home and adoptee house.

You pull out more than you were expecting. You point harshly at the stack of bills before huffing at Chara on your head. They pout back at you.

“So I stole from the guy! He was a jerk! He deserves money stolen from him! He kicked us out!! Not like he wasn't stealing that money _anyway._ I stole from a stealer!” They protest heavily, digging their nails deeper in your skin.

You sigh, pocketing the money. Your savings probably wouldn't have been enough to pay for anything anyway. You still felt bad for stealing, and resolved quietly to send money back as soon as you could. It was the least you could do. He **_had_ ** sheltered you both for a few days.

Now merely tsking at Chara for their behaviour, to which they give an indignant huff at, you continue your walk to the train station, opening the large glass doors to step inside. With alarm you notice that it looked as if the ticket counter was going to close soon. The ticketeer looks at you with a surprised look as they place the _closed_ sign on the desk with a derisive _clack._

“Oh!” The lady gasps, but you notice a small frown marring the corners of her mouth, “The last train is leaving in ten minutes- I’m afraid-”

You rush over, slamming the entire pile of money down, eyes begging. She looks at the money, clearly disoriented. You clapse your hands together, begging profusely. Chara joins in, the plea turning vocal.

“We want to go to the farthest point on the train, please, **_please_ ** let us on.” Clearly distraught, the lady takes in the two of you, picking the money up off the counter. Then she glances down at the cash in her hands. Her hands tighten over it a fraction of an inch more.

“I’m sorry children, but I’ve just closed-” You push the money further into the woman's hand, pleading. Chara seems to pick up on what you wanted to say.

“Take all of the money, _please_ , we want to be anywhere else but here! We’ve got nowhere else to go!” The lady once again looks down at the cash in her hands. Her hand completely clenches around it, before she sticks it in her back pocket. A loud whistle signals in the silence.

“Okay, _okay!_ ” The lady concedes, shooing at the two of you to move, “You must hurry then! The train is going to leave soon.” The lady guides you to the docking station, out in the back. Both you and Chara gaze up at the large, metal monstrosity hissing before you. The ticket lady waves and calls to a man who just starts to ascend a small flight of stairs into the train. He pauses, turning around and frowns. He instantly notices the both of you tagging along behind the lady. His frown deepens to a scowl.

“Riley, we’re leaving- I can't-”

“Oh, just take them.” The ticket lady- Riley- snaps out, helping you both onto the metallic steps, “They gave me **more** than enough cash.” The man growls, as he also allows the two of you to pass by him into the train proper.

“You better give me some of that _ticket_ _money_ for letting them on here in such short notice, Riley. You didn’t even give them any stamps. Where are they headed?”

“Oh, like you even care, Arden. They want to go to the last stop.”

“They want to go to **_E b o t t_ ** **_?_** But _why_?”

“Don’t care, didn’t ask. And let’s see if you get back in time for any of this extra _ticket money_ .” A chuckle happens. The man barks out an enraged _hey_ , but the whistle cuts off any other remarks.

“I know where you live Riley,” The man- Arden- threatens softly, as the whistle dies down, “Step back now, wouldn’t want that money or your ugly face to melt. Have a good night.” Arden pulls on a small cord, cutting off Riley’s own enraged gasp with another steamy hiss. A large, louder whistle blows in response, and then clanging, banging and groaning noises start. The train lurches forward, causing you and Chara to totter unsteadily in the small, cramped little entry-way. Chara clutches at your legs as the train slowly begins its march forward, hissing and groaning the entire way.

Arden turns to you, sighing in a disgruntled tone, “Go sit down, kids. The last stop isn't for a good couple of hours from now.” He motions to the proceeding area, it glowing a soft light. You take Chara’s hand and walk towards it, settling in the first empty booth you find. Not before you hear the man mutter, “Why you wanna go to **_Ebott_ ** of all places…” The tone is disdainful.

“That was a stupid idea of giving that lady all of our money.” Chara pipes up from the seat across from you. You sigh, shrug and lean your head against the seat.

 _It was the only thing I could think of doing._ You gesture to Chara, who just snorts at you before turning and looking out the window. Shadowy trees fly past, oddly silhouetted by the crescent moon. You watch the scenery as well, vaguely focusing on it as you worry about what to do after you got to Ebott.

“Do you know where we are going?” Chara asks a few minutes later, disturbing you from your thoughts. You shake your head, sighing. _Ebott._ The name sounded incredibly familiar, but you didn't know where to place it in your memories.

Perhaps you had learned about it in the few teachings the home’s kinder owners elected to give to you. However anything school-related had long since been neglected. You hardly even knew where you were now, let alone where- **what** _\- Ebott_ was.

“Me neither.” Chara sighs, “I hope it’s better than anywhere around **_h e r e._ ** ” They hiss darkly, fingers curling and nails digging into their skin. You reach over, prying their fingers apart to not let Chara hurt themselves. Instead their nails claw into you, painfully. Chara’s eyes grow bleak, dark and troubled. Like they always did when they were having one of their _episodes_. They must have been thinking too deeply as they watched the shadows fly past, as you had done.

“Surrounded by such **_pitiful_ ** _creatures._ ” Chara hisses some more, their voice shaking with fury and malice, “And they don't even _comprehend_ . How **_awful_ ** they are, how **_detestable and disgraceful_ ** . They can't even be kind to other humans! Instead they must be **_bribed_ ** **,** **_begged to_ ** , **_and pleaded with._ ** ” With a serene calm, you shuffle over and place yourself beside Chara on the opposite bench. Your hand rises up, stroking the top of their head softly, small comforting murmurs burbling out of your mouth. Their nails dig deeper into your skin, drawing blood. A dark chuckle and then an unstable malicious grin forms on their face- one you knew all too well. These “episodes” as you called them, typically contorted Chara into this unstable, darkened state. This frame of mind Chara slipped into was always a dangerous one, and throughout the years you had learned to just try to soothe and quell the storm inside of their mind. You knew that Chara had undergone horrible events in their small, brief childhood- much like yours. It had shaped them into a strange mental being, full of anger and fear and hate. You hoped the mercy and kindness you showed them could help meld the cracks and breaks hate had caused.

Chara continued to rage, quake and broil as the anger kept rolling around in their skull. Hissing words and grinding teeth sunk into your own pale flesh, but it was apart of the routine you had gotten used to. You knew that Chara liked to hurt things, especially in this state of mind. You just hoped they would always have it around you, or else you didn't know what would happen to a stranger. Your connection to Chara and their connection to you made sure that Chara never hurt you too badly.

Still, you kept any weapons away from her at times like these. There had been one horrible experience with a knife you’d rather not repeat. You still had the wicked scar running up your shoulder and neck to remind you.

Fortunately, Chara soon begin to still in your arms. Soon the hate turned into sadness, and suddenly the hands were gripping you in a different way. You continue patting their head, making soothing sounds as they dispelled the rest out as tears. They fell asleep soon thereafter, as the episodes always make them weak and tired. You stare out the window, your own thoughts troubling you once more.

Where were you going, and how could you make the best of this? How could you and Chara continue like this? This wasn't a life, especially for a small one like Chara. A broken one like Chara. Nor yourself, battered and bruised and alone. You didn't know what family meant, what _normal and safe and happy_ meant, and somehow you sensed that was bad. You couldn't continue skirting the darkness forever. You couldn't continue on the edge of insanity and sorrow like this anymore.

The train continued to chug along, and soon it was just you and Chara on the train. _Ebott._ It was a weird name, and called to you in different ways, tugging at your memory.

Perhaps things could be different there. For the sake of both of you, you sincerely hoped so. You didn't know if either of you could keep up this charade.

The train finally whistles, slowing down. The train man reappears, announcing it was your stop. Scooping the still sleeping Chara in your arms, slinging the backpack on your back, you make your careful way out. You thank the train man, but he huffs at you.

“Still don't know why you wanna come here.” He announces contemptfully. You step out, but find yourself no where near any sort of town. You stand there confused, and turn to look up at the man, questioning.

He shrugs, before pointing to deeper in the forest, “I think the town of **_Ebott_ ** is that way. Like I said, no one ever comes to this stop. No one _wants_ to. I don't even understand _why_ it's here..” With another pull of the string, the train shudders and then makes its way down the track, curving away from the large mountain that was a few miles a head. You look around, sighing. Cradling Chara to your chest, you head out to the direction the man had pointed, hoping that a town was only just beyond the bank of trees.

Perhaps Ebott _wasn't_ going to be what you had hoped. But nonetheless, you were determined to at least try and keep hope on your side. Chara huffs a breath in your arms, snuggling close. They had long gotten used to sleeping in your arms, the amount of moving causing such strains. In fact Chara was so used to it, many times during the first couple of days in a new home, they would crawl into your bed, unable to sleep without the comfort of your arms. In a brief flash, you wish that that wasn't the case. You wished Chara could know how to sleep comfortably in a bed. It was a foolish hope, but maybe… one day, it could be granted.

As light dawns over the horizon, you finally manage to stumble your way out of the forest, exhausted. A little haggard and dirty from your journey, you give a soft sigh of relief- finally reaching your destination. The town was quaint, pleasant and homey. Maybe…. _Maybe_ this could be it. This could be _the place._ Something deep rumbles within your heart. You felt like this _was_ the place for both of you.

Chara stirs in your arms, but doesn't wake up. Their episodes always made them sleep longer than normal. Yawning yourself from the lack of sleep, you stagger happily through the town, in hopes of locating something like an inn. Finally locating one a little further in the town, you advance to the door. However, a flash of regretful remembrance sears through your brain before you can push your tired way inside.

 _You have no money_ . Cursing lightly in your head, you stagger away from the building, desperately looking around for something else. Like a bench, _anything_ to at least lie down on. You were so tired. So _tired_ . Finally locating a bench off to the side of a rather large bakery, decorated to a spider theme, you collapse down on it, positioning Chara carefully on top of you. _Finally_ you can succumb to sleep, and you draw your shirt up to fend off the beginnings of daylight.

A screech and loud murmurs cause you to bolt awake, nearly tossing Chara off of you. They awaken too, and suddenly are huddling against you.

For in front of you was a large crowd. But they weren't a crowd of _people._ They were a large crowd of… _monsters._

At the forefront stood a spider lady, bouncing up and down as her multitude of eyes blinked rapidly at you. The next was some weird frog-like beings, some strange deer like creatures and another assortment of flying things.

“A Human!!” They all cry out, drawing attention to more beings to crowd around. Chara clung tighter, whimpering slightly, apprehensive. You suddenly remember with startling clarity why _Ebott_ had sounded so familiar to you.

It was home to _monsters._ Magical, mythical beings that seemed to somehow reside alongside humans. These beings kept mostly to themselves, staying within certain areas- one being Ebott and its enormous mountain. Many humans feared and scorned such beings, claiming them dangerous and deadly. All children were reared on the tragic tales of death at the hands of such creatures. Your brief history lessons, of years ago, involved such stories, including the tale of the _almost-war_ ; the supposed beginnings of tensive, violent acts from both sides to an accumulation towards a deadly war between them. Nonetheless both sides had backed off before anything serious had happened. The monster had moved away quietly, secluding themselves from the eyes of humans after that series of incidents.

 _It's no wonder why the train man was questioning why we would come here._ You think to yourself, shuddering. What were these monsters going to do to you? Would they kill you? Eat you? Take your soul? Apparently soul stealing was something monsters did. At least according to the few childrens history books you have a suddenly clarity of reading when you were younger.

A large, burly red-haired fish creature comes storming through the throng. Pulsing green spears hum in her outstretched hands, as metal armour clangs a deathly, dull sound. You let out a quiet scream as the fish lady growls at you. You hear Chara hiss a reply back, but it's subdued and quiet in their own congregation of panic.

“ **Humans** ! _What_ are you doing in our town? I won't let you hurt a single soul!” The fish lady shouts, ploughing one spear into the ground in an act of strength. Her body settles into a fighting stance, the other three spears shimmering as they align around her skull to point directly at you. Her eyes glint dangerously, the intent clear on the fact she wishes to impale the both of you. You clutch Chara tighter, eyes growing wide with unconcealed panic.

“Wait! Undyne! You must stop!” Another large creature trots into the scene, however her demeanor is vastly different. Soft white fur covers her entire body, a regal purple dress adorning her all the way down to her ankles. A large, unique symbol shimmers on the front of it, as they lady holds open a steady palm towards the fish creature. Caring, gentle eyes greet the two of you, as she orders the fish lady- Undyne- to lower her swords with a firm, unyielding tone.

Undyne scowls, reluctantly conceding. The pulsing spears disappear with a _pop_.

“Miss Mayor.” Undyne grumbles, giving a polite nod, however still managing to scowl and cross her arms.

“Miss Mayor.” the crowd rumbles, respectfully and polite. The lady, who looks very much like a upright goat, gives a warm smile to the two of you. She extends a hand, but you flinch at it. She continues to extend her hand, undaunted.

“We shall not hurt you, children.” She says demurely, her kind eyes crinkling. Slowly, with Chara still clutching your midsection, you take her hand and stand up. All the monsters whisper and mumble, but you focus instead on the kind goat monster.

“My name is Toriel.” She offers generously, “And I am the Que- **_wife_ ** of the Mayor of this town.” You tilt your head at the awkward mistake Toriel had stumbled over, unsure of what she was trying to mean by it. You motion with your hands, but Toriel merely looks at you weirdly. You sigh, and tap Chara.

“I’m- I’m Chara.” They supply shakily, “And this is Frisk. They don't really speak much.” Toriel bends down to smile at Chara, and Chara blinks at the kind expression, growing sheepish.

“Hello, Chara. Hello, Frisk. It is pleasant to meet you both. But what has brought you here, to our little town?”

“You better not be here to cause any trouble you PUNKS!” Undyne explodes from beside the mayor's wife. Toriel calms her down with a simple look before addressing the two of you again.

You motion something, but give up as you realize that the monsters didn't exactly understand. Well, the language of hands was a human language anyway, you suppose. You were surprised that monsters seemed to understand common human language anyway. Didn't they have their own language to speak?

“Oh, I am sorry young one. I have not seen the language of hands in a long while. I am… afraid I have lost most of it.” Toriel says sheepishly. You frown. _Or perhaps not. Maybe they do know?_

“I can translate for Frisk.” Chara supplies, “We came from far away, on a train. We were… well we were not wanted in our home anymore.”

At this Toriel gasps, “Oh how dreadful!” She says, sympathy swelling in her eyes at the two of you. You shrug. Chara supplies, “We’re used to it.”

And then suddenly Chara’s stomach grumbles. Loudly. They look down, almost offended by the sound. Toriel muffles a little bit of laughter.

“Come now, dear children, I will bring you to my house. I would like to hear the rest of your tale. My husband and a few others remember the language of hands much more than I do. We can bring them around to translate as well.”

“I can do it just fine!” Chara pouts, but Toriel merely smiles down at her. She calls to all the surrounding monsters to go back to what they were doing. The humans were not harmless, to which Undyne snorted at, and Toriel continues to say she is bringing them to her home. She asks for Undyne to send out instructions to a Sans and Papyrus to be at her house as soon as they could. Undyne glares at you and Chara before agreeing begrudgingly. She claims she and Alphys will go as well. This Alphys was smart, she knew the language of hands too. Toriel merely responded that the more company was merrier. Undyne rushes off, not without warning glares in your direction.

“Come now children, let us go.” Toriel tries to take Chara’s hand, but they refused and clung steadfastly to yours. Toriel looks at you, and you offer your palm in response. She smiles graciously and takes it, leading you to deeper into the small, bright town.

Many of the monsters watch you with wary eyes, but they were not malicious. Some were even curious. Suddenly, you come upon a rather large, homely house. A large bed of golden flowers swarms it on both sides, adding a pleasant fragrance. A smaller goat monster frolics in the golden sea, but looks up excitedly to see Toriel. He sports a orange and green striped shirt, with blue shorts.

“Mama! Did you get me the spider donuts?” The child chippers excitedly, before slowing as he notices the people trailing after his mother, “Mama, who are they?”

“My little Asriel, these are humans. I am afraid they distracted me from getting you your treat.” At this the young one pouts, but is much more curious over the humans to really dwell on the lost treat. He trots over to Chara, them being the same height as him. He smiles, but Chara merely hisses back. He staggers away from her, shock on his face. You make a low note of warning. Chara apologizes slightly. All of you continue into the house, Toriel calling out for her husband.

“Asgore, dear, we have guests!” Toriel calls out pleasantly, offering both of you a seat on a plushy couch. You carefully take it, Chara melding against you. The little goat child stands off to the side, gaze curious.

A large lumbering goat figure comes into sight, and he blinks at the both of you. He wore a rich, regal purple and gold cloak. It swathed a darkly coloured undershirt and pants. You all share an apprehensive, wary gaze before suddenly a large grin appears on his face, “What luck! We have guests!” He announces pleasantly, “Would you like some tea? Cakes perhaps?”

You are taken aback by his friendly nature and pleasant demeanour. In fact, this whole thing was rather strange. Were monsters _not_ attacking you? Stealing your souls? What was with this veiled niceness? Chara too, was troubled and hesitant. They clung to you, their nails biting.

“I don't understand what's going on.” Chara whispers to you. You give a small affirmative squeeze back. You didn't either. How come they were not being vicious?

After all, everyone else they had ever met was and humans claim that monsters were the more violent of the two. You were expecting death upon the mere _breath_ of the name of human.

Toriel comes into view, two steaming plates of pie in her claws. She sets them down on the table in front of them with a flourish. The pie smells heavenly.

“Please, dear children, eat!” Chara looks up at you, their expression pained. Their stomach growls, louder now. You hesitate, picking up a small chunk of the pie. You look at it worriedly, before placing it in your mouth.

Its delicious.

Chara watches you with observant eyes as you swallow the small bite. You give them a huge smile, and Chara seems to squeal with a fervor of the young child that they were. They pick up the piece of pie, stuffing bits of it into their face. You had never seen them so animated.

You feel suddenly sad you had not been able to provide them with such food for the happy look on their face. Toriel seems to beam at Chara, radiant that her pie was being consumed with such vigor.

“Eat some more, elder child. There is plenty.” At this, the young goat child tugs at his mother's dress. He asks for some pie as well. Toriel relents, and soon both the young goat child and Chara are eating across from one another. Chara doesn't seem to mind.

You also take a few more bites of the delicious pie, but its creaminess is too much for you to handle. Toriel worries over you, but you shake your head. The pie was delightful… you just weren't… _used_ to pie. Toriel hovers around you, before announcing she was going upstairs to prepare something. Asgore stands quietly at the side, content in the act of just studying the both of you. Minutes pass, the only sound the munching of pie from the two young children. Chara notes your incompleted pie slice and demands to eat it for you. You offer it to her graciously. Toriel descends back down the stairs, looking pleased.

Suddenly a large _bang bang bang_ breaks the silence before a huge _crack_ happens. The fish-lady- Undyne- comes barging in, her green spears twisting about her form as other interesting monster creatures shuffle behind her.

A yellow, rather cute portly lizard lady follows behind Undyne, pushing up the spectacles slipping down the flat of her nose. Two other unique beings- actual moving _skeletons_ of all things- saunter in behind them. They all shuffle awkwardly into the side of the room, standing beside Asgore and Toriel.

“Where are the PUNKS! IF THEY HURT ANY OF YOU, WHY I’LL-”

“Undyne pluh- pluh - please calm down! The Kin- eh, _Mayor_ wouldn't let that sort of thing happen!”

“WHERE ARE THE HUMANS? I WISH TO KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!”

“so, uh, Tori and Gori, why we were called here?”

You stare at the group of strange individuals, another bite of pie you had deftly scooped from Chara dropping from your fingers to _splat_ onto the floor. You blush, as the attention fixes to you. In your mangled embarrassment you gesture out a quick _I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up,_ and hurriedly bend over to pick up the mess.

You didn't notice that a hush had fallen over the monsters.

“THE HUMAN KNOWS THE LANGUAGE OF THE HANDS?”

“tori what are you playing us for?”

“Ha-Ha-How is this possible? I-I-I thought only-”

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream resonates in the air. Chara had finally looked up from their meal, only to find themselves staring at two gangly, skeleton like beings. The fear tightens in their face, scurries down their spine and rips out their throat.

You startle at the sound, bringing your arms around Chara. Patting, you motion with your hands that these were all friendly. _They won’t hurt you_ . You try to calm Chara down, but they merely scramble and shudder against you. Their eyes are locked onto the strange skeletal creatures. They, too, had given you quite a start but they hadn’t seemed _malicious_.

But something different, distant and vague is in Chara’s features as they scream, yell and cry out at the sight of the skeletons. Nothing was able to soothe them, no comfort could make the fearful screams stop.

“Don't come near me **_again_ ** ! Don't hurt me **_again_ ** ! Please **_s t o p._ ** ” Chara scrambles away, before hopping out of your attempted embrace and around the table. They flinch away from the skeletal beings, and then dash out the door in a fit of panic. Everyone looks at everyone else, before you leap off the couch, and bound out the door behind Chara.

You find them curled tight against the flowers, sobbing. No doubt not being able to run very far in their panic.

“ _He's going to hurt me again. The man that speaks in hands is going to hurt me again.”_ Chara breaks out on a whimpering scream. You gather them in your arms, hushing them with your soft murmurs. However, something that Chara said disturbs you. **_The man that speaks in hands_ ** , sinks and drifts around your mind like a bad dream. You couldn’t place _why_ that description gave you such bone-trembling chills, but it did. The cracks in your soul pulsate wildly, crimping and sizzling.

The man that speaks in hands had done something very wrong to the both of you.

Toriel rushes outside the house, frantic and worried. She looks down to see Chara scrunched tightly in your arms, eyes shut tight against the nightmares tumbling about in their head. You look up, feeling slightly bleak yourself.

“Oh my, poor little children.” She says in hushed tones, crouching down to hug the two of you. Chara hisses, but Toriel stays firm, “It looks like terrible things have happened to the both of you, and your souls.” Her soft fur presses gently against your face. She pulls back, giving you a firm but comforting look, “Don’t worry, none of us shall hurt you here. You are free to stay with us, as long as you like.” You smile blandly at her, before looking down at Chara, still immobile and constricted against their inner demons, “You do not have another home in which to return?”

You shake your head, motioning with your hands a few curt sentences. Toriel stares at the actions, and you try to repeat them slower. Her brows scrunch together, in slight understanding, but she sighs, “I’m sorry, my child, but I am afraid that language is still hard for me to grasp-”

“the kid is saying that they were kicked out of their recent home. fled on a train. no one has ever wanted them.” You snap your head up to see the smaller skeleton of the two that had been in the group. Chara grips your thighs in a painful way, their nails digging deep into the flesh. You hear a pained grunt come from Chara’s mouth, as they tighten further into the ball they had tried to form.

You turn around to give the skeleton wide gestures with your hands. _You and the other skeleton should probably leave. Chara… is… unsettled by your presence._ The skeleton gives a curt nod to your suggestion, calling out for a ‘Papyrus’. The deep sockets of his eyes focus on you, a small blip of white light- you presume his equivalent of a pupil- focused heavily on you. His features are carefully sculptured; He was guarded, yet curious. Something dark and strange flickers around his twitching skeletal mouth, the smile only etched onto his face for reasons unknown.

“YES, BROTHER?” The taller skeleton- Papyrus- bounds out of the mayor’s house, “AH, BIG HUMAN AND LITTLE HUMAN!” He says pleasantly, greeting you in an absurdly weird fashion. You nod curtly. The shorter skeleton informs him that it was time to leave.

“BUT SANS! I WANTED TO CONVERSE WITH THE BIGGER HUMAN! THEY SEEM TO KNOW THE LANGUAGE OF THE HANDS! DON’T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY HAD GOT IT FROM?”

The smaller skeleton still looks at you oddly, a mixture of confusion, anger, distrust and curiosity a strange meld, “of course i do, but i think questions can wait.” Both of them stalk off, Papyrus complaining and pouting all the while.

Chara seems to relax as the two skeletons disappear towards the town. Toriel hums and haws, but Chara merely shakes their head at her. You get up, Chara refusing to be let go or placed on the ground. You sigh, and adjust yourself to carrying them back into the house. You greet the other two monsters in the group at the doorstep.

“What was that about?” Undyne mutters to you, eyeing the two of you strangely. Her spears were now gone, but in place of them was a single thin line of her mouth. The lizard creature flutters behind her, looking worried and perturbed as well. Questions shiver in the depths of their eyes. You shake your head, not willing to answer- or possibly even _knowing_ the answers. Chara offers no explanations either, unrelenting in her own curled silence against your chest.

Toriel ushers the two out, waving a polite goodbye, before turning to you and apologizing.

“If I had known the skeleton brothers were such a fright to the young one…” She starts, but you just sigh, shaking your head. You, honestly, hadn’t known either, “Well, lost ones, I wish to show you the rooms I have prepared for you. We rarely have guests, but have always been prepared in case any come.” To this you thank Toriel, ascending the small flight of stairs, with her leading the way. Toriel motions to a door down the hall, before she descends the stairwell. She calls out on her way down that if you needed anything, do not hesitate to call.

Entering the room Toriel pointed to, you sigh as you note a rather large twin-sized bed. On the other side of the wall was a wooden desk and a window with beige curtains was right in front. It showed a nice view of a generous lake and a shrouded forest, as well as the gentle incline to the moutain that loomed over the town. Gently, you place Chara down on the bed. They yawn, tired already. _Do you wish to take a nap? You had a big scare today._ They frown at you, seemingly offended.

“I am not so weak as to be tired after _that_ .” They huff angrily, but they yawn once more. You smile at them, dumping the bag at the foot of the bed. _I don’t believe we have gotten that much sleep in the past few days._ You continue on, _Perhaps you are still tired from that? It’s been a tough 24 hours._

“You mean _you_ didn’t get that much sleep.” Chara retorts, “I’ve slept just fine. Are _you_ going to take a nap? Because if _you_ are…” They trail off, their tone of voice sounding a bit hopeful.

You smile again, to yourself, and produce a yawn. Rubbing your eyes, you motion for Chara to move over. _Yes, I am pretty tired. Shall we nap together?_ Giving you a more than relieved, delighted look, Chara rolls over on the bed. As soon as you situate yourself, Chara immediately curls up in your outstretched arms, sighing.

“Ah… those skeletons… do they _remind_ you of anyone?” Chara whispers in the silence. You shake your head. _No._ They sigh at you, wiggling around to get more comfy, “I didn’t think so.” They respond sadly, closing their eyes and yawning once more. Within minutes, they fall asleep. You try to fall asleep as well, but it evades you. As it always does the first time in a new place. Not to mention it _was_ still early morning. You get up, the intent to close the curtains to lose some of the light. You do so, but still find yourself not in the mood for sleep. Your stomach growls. However, as you pass the bed, you note the pained look on Chara’s sleeping face. They groan, fists clenching.. _I’ll be back in a minute, I swear._ You think to the poor child. _They must still be thinking about what they saw in the skeleton monsters._

Food, and then you would return. Perhaps something more than the thick sludge of pie in your belly would make you lethargic enough to sleep.

You totter your ways down the stairs, and find the small goat child playing on the floor. He had strange flower-like dolls, among other weird things, and he looks up at you suddenly.

“Oh!” He says, standing up. You blink at him. He looks past you, up towards the rooms, “Is the little child sleeping now?” You nod your head, “Are they okay? Are they afraid of skeletons?” He questions you. You scratch your head, shrugging. You didn’t know.

“Oh dear! Elder one! What is it that I can provide for you?” The voice of Toriel floats towards you, and you look up. Instead of gesturing with your hands, you rub your belly.

“Are you still hungry, dear child? Do you wish to have more pie?” Eyes slightly wide, you shake your head. _Something less… desert-y_. You gesture towards her. She squints her eyes at you, trying to decipher what you meant. You go slower, “You wish to have a proper meal?” She finally asks. You nod your head, relieved, “Of course, dear child! I shall be happy to make one for you. Come, sit down at the kitchen table. My dear Gory is taking his morning tea right now. Your arrival has off-set schedule a bit. And I feel he wishes to converse more with you.”

Graciously you follow Toriel into the kitchen, settling into the dining table just off to the side. The young child follows you, settling into a smaller set that places itself just beside the large, goat-like man. Asgore, the mayor. You nod your head in greeting as he looks up from his tea to smile at you.

“What is your name, child? I am afraid I do not know it yet.”

 _Frisk_. You sign, hoping this monster had more comprehension than his wife. His eyes crinkle.

“Frisk, an interesting name. And the young one?”

_Chara._

“Ah. Let me introduce myself formally. I am Asgore, King of- _ahem_ . Mayor of the small town of Ebott. I wish to welcome you into my home, but I see that Tori has already done that for me.” He chuckles slightly, “This fluffy little man is my son, Asriel.” Asriel pipes up a little hello in your direction, fingers drumming on the table. You smile down at him, waving. _He looks as young as Chara_. You comment to yourself.

“Frisk human, I wish to know of your purpose in coming here,” You blink back up at the mayor, before biting your lip. He frowns at you slightly, “This question is not meant to trick you. Very rarely do humans come here, and yet when they do… many of them have not had _nice intentions_. I am even more curious, because you seem to know a language that I thought a few monsters only knew.”

 _Asgore, sir,_ you gesture, trying to instill a formal and polite grace to your hands, _please believe that we are not here to hurt you! Truth be told, I had forgotten Ebott was a refuge of your kind until I stepped foot in it. Chara and I were just wishing… to escape towards a better place. It seemed the farthest we could get to would perhaps hold out hope for us._

“Yes. My wife did mention that both of you seemed… unwanted by your own. She also says you have no parents to return to.”

_Yes. We are orphans. Though, if you wish, we can leave here as well. I only beg that perhaps I can stay long enough to garner enough cash to sustain us for-_

“Nonsense!” He bellows out, startling you, “My wife has welcomed you to stay as long as you wish, and I want to extend that invitation. You both can live here, with us. We have the room.”

For some reason, tears prick at your eyes. You hadn’t realized how much you were hoping for their acceptance until you received it. You rub your eyes hurriedly, trying to remove the wetness before it cascades down your cheeks. Gratitude and relief makes your hands tremble as you thank the mayor for his kindness. _I promise you we have no intentions to hurt anyone._ You repeat, over again.

He smiles widely at you, “Yes, out of the many humans I have met in the years, I feel that you are one of the most sincere.” Your smile trembles on your lips, as you bow your head. You sniffle.

_I really cannot thank you. You all seem so nice and warm. I hope… I hope we can stay here for a while._

Asgore gives you a booming laugh, as Asriel smiles up at you, not quite understanding. Toriel steps in, a lovely golden-brown breaded sandwich on the plate.

“I am sorry if it’s not what you wanted. Sandwiches are relatively simple foods everyone likes-” As a _thank you_ , you impulsively hug the mother monster. She gasps, but hums happily at you, “You’re welcome.” She says fondly. You eat the sandwich, gesturing to the mayor to give her your praise. He beams at you, repeating the words to his wife happily. She blushes.

“Daddy, can you teach me that hand language too? I wanna be able to speak to Frisk!” He pouts at the end of his request, and Asgore affectionately rubs his head.

“Of course son. I think we may have to undergo a teaching lesson for all the monsters. A nice refresher for some, I know. After all, can’t have the young Frisk here not being able to communicate with others!”

_Oh, it’s okay! Chara normally does the translations for me. Please, do not go to the trouble!_

“It’s no trouble at all, young Frisk. I imagine I know a nice, energetic lad more than happy to be able to help, not to mention his lazy, elder brother will be dragged into actually doing work.” He chuckles, but you just tilt your head, not understanding. He only chuckles more.

“Yes, dear child, please do not concern yourself with worries. Once everyone gets to know you, they will be more than eager to be able to converse with you. I know I wish to refresh my memory so I do not have to rely on my husband all the time.” Toriel states, as she sits down beside you.

“Mama, do you think we can take lessons together?  That way you can be my classmate, instead of my teacher!”

“Of course, my child, we shall learn together. Although I am not too sure Sans and Papyrus can handle teaching others. I think perhaps you and Alphys will be better instructors. Besides, I think Alphys could use it to… help with her anxiety.”

“Very true, my dear. I was already thinking of offering my knowledge, but I had not thought of Alphys. Still, we must bring along those boys. They are, after all, the most proficient at the language.”

Toriel sighs, “Yes, I guess you are right. It’s not that I do not believe they can do it, but… you know Papyrus is very… _energetic_. I doubt he can focus long enough to teach anyone. And Sans… well, I hate to **say** it-” A smile twitches on her lips, and suddenly Asriel is groaning _mom don’t_ , “but he is a pile of **_lazy bones_**.” At that Toriel bursts into a fit of giggles, and Asgore is chuckling slightly. Asriel is moaning into the table, and you're sitting there slightly confused. You didn’t understand the joke, if there _was_ one. So you quietly continue the rest of your sandwich, offering to wash the plate once you had finished. Both Toriel and Asgore decline. Suddenly, a wave of sleepiness hits you. You make your excuses and claim to want to rest.

You manage to totter your way up the stairs, and find yourself staring at the still, peaceful form of Chara on the bed. The pained look on their face was gone, and they looked… they _looked serene._ Something drips onto your arm, and you raise your hand to discover you were crying. You laugh softly, quietly, the sound weird to your ears. The tears continue falling, and you just feel _so safe here_ , and Chara looked so _much better_ . Everything felt right, there was no yelling, there was no dampness. Everything was shiny, bright, and almost… _happy_. The feelings overwhelm you, the tiredness catching up quickly on the heels of tranquility, and you nearly collapse on the soft bed. Chara awakens at your movements, and curls up in your arms once again. You close your eyes, sighing happily.

“Monsters are nothing like what I heard about them.” Chara supplies in the darkness. You nod your head, muttering an affirmative sound. You still feel the wetness in your cheeks, unable to stop crying.

“It’s just like humans to lie and make everyone else look bad.” Chara grumbles. You laugh slightly, trying to wipe more tears of relief off your face. Chara looks up at you, a small frown marring their features as they touch your cheeks gently. You shake your head against the question in their eyes. Chara snuggles up closer to you.

“Do you think we’ll finally be happy here?” Chara asks in a soft, quiet voice. It sounds almost too distrustful against the hope singing in the depths of their tone. You laugh again, a softer one, and rub your chin affectionately against their scalp. They squeak, pinching at you, but a smile plays on the corner of Chara’s mouth, “Me too.” They respond to your answer, closing their eyes with a happier look on their face, _“Me too.”_

_I feel like we could really be happy here. Maybe we have finally found a place to belong._


	2. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tour. part 1.

_ Cold, dark, empty. You scream out, to anyone, everyone, but nobody comes. You are alone in the empty, voided black. You wiggle and stretch, and try to reach out, but you can’t seem to move anywhere. To anything. You cry some more, hoping for something to change. _

_ Suddenly, something moves in the shadows. Three pale white dots, which bring you some semblance of hope that someone was coming. However, as those pale dots near you, it fills you with dread; unending terror. You scream, trying to back up but it’s useless. You are stuck in place, the emptiness having nothing for you to move on or in. The being moves closer, revealing a body made of oozing tar, a broiling abyss. The pale white dots grew larger, becoming strange bony hands and a misshapen skeletal head. Its dark eyes focus on you with deadly intent, a curved smile cracking across its skull, meeting with a large fracture underneath its eye.  _

_ Unholy. Deadly. Its malicious intent flows towards you, as it reaches out with its bony fingers. It grabs at your soul, squeezing, twisting and crushing. You scream, blood and tears seeming to flow out of you. _

_ All you see is that crackling grin, that misshapen head floating on a body that can’t sustain itself. It gestures to you. _

_ The words it motions in hands ring clear in your head. _

**_I t ’ s  t i m e  t o  s t a r t._ **

You bolt out of bed, breathing heavily. Sweat and tears mingling as they drip off your cheeks.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out. _ You hadn’t had nightmares in a while. Truth told, you hadn’t had  _ dreams  _ either; but that was because you partly refused to sleep. The only thing you ever dreamed, if you did,  _ were  _ nightmares. Thankfully, most of your sleep was blissful, empty sleep (probably due to the fact you worked yourself until exhaustion so dreams couldn’t sneak up on you). You never recalled anything, even if you had dreamed.

You scratch your head as the faint imagine of that weird skeleton monster floats in your brain before disappearing.  _ Perhaps he was spurred on by seeing those other skeleton monsters yesterday. _ You think to yourself, rubbing your eyes to get the sleep out.  _ This monster has always plagued me since childhood.  _ For some reason, you try to focus on where you remember seeing the strange monster. Possible ideas of a child's book or movie float in your head as nothing else seems to come to mind.  _ Maybe that’s what Chara saw the two skeletons as. They probably remember that movie or book more so than I do. After all, it has been years since I picked up any reading material. _

Your hands clasp onto the portion of the bed Chara had been. You grasp empty sheets. Your heart _stutters._ **_Chara?_** For some reason the wicked, empty eyes of the strange skeleton skull flash at you again. A chill of dread crawls down your spine, you get up and out, rushing through the house to find Chara.

You see them playing happily with Asriel, two bowls of soggy, forgotten cereal on the small coffee table by the couch. Chara is the first to look up and notice you.

“Ah, you are awake!” They say, and Asriel chippers a similar announcement, “All your tossing and turning was waking me up. So I went downstairs.” They tilt their head at the odd expression in your eyes, but do not comment on it, and continue to play with Asriel. It takes a good few minutes for your heart to settle, and you sit down on the couch to stare at the two of them.

“Oh, elder child! You are finally awake!” Toriel proclaims, as she walks into the living room, brushing her paws together. She gives a bright smile, “Good morning! You slept all throughout yesterday and the night as well, I was beginning to worry. But the young one explained you had not slept for the past few days. I am glad we could provide you with a proper bed to sleep. Are you perhaps hungry? I can prepare you breakfast.” You hesitate briefly, but nod in thanks. You gesture to the cereal when Toriel asks you what you would like. She disappears back into the kitchen, humming happily.

_ Is the mayor here too? _ You gesture to Chara, who shakes their head.

“The big one left earlier. He has stuff to do, I think.”

“Are you talking about my daddy? Yeah! He has important mayor stuff to do!” Asriel offers excitedly, as he listens in to half of the conversation. However, he scrunches his nose as he looks up at you, curious “Can you not talk? I wanna talk to you, but I can’t do the hand thingies.” He flails his hands around in an imitation of the gestures in the language of hands, “It’s not fair daddy can understand you and I  **_can’t_ ** .” He pouts, giving you a sour expression.

Chara stares at Asriel, their brows furrowing. You hesitate, opening your mouth a small bit. Talking was never something you  _ wanted _ to do, and gesturing had always been safer, easier. Some humans had a decent understand of what you were asking anyway, and Chara had always been around to help translate if need be. Some even claimed they knew “ASL”- but upon discovering this ASL, it had slightly different movements and actions to what you knew. Both your language and ASL could be understood by one another, but it was tricky to get everything right.

Luckily Toriel comes swooping back into the living room, scolding her child for such a prying question, “ _ Asriel _ , it is not polite to ask such a question. If Frisk ever wishes to tell us why they do not speak, they will do so on their own- not because someone forced them to answer because they thought it  _ unfair _ .” Asriel looks down, blushing slightly.

“Sorry mama.”

“It’s not me who you should apologize to.” Toriel announces smartly, placing the cereal bowl in front of you.

“... sorry Frisk.” You smile, before waving your hand. You motion for Asriel to come over to you, and he does so grudgingly. You ruffle the top of his head lightly, trying to instill the fact that it was okay. He slowly begins to smile back at you.

“All is forgiven. Eat the cereal, dear child. I wish to take you and Chara on a nice tour of our town. Meet some of the monsters, let them get to know you.” You munch on the cereal, nodding. You can't help the giddy feeling at the prospect of meeting other people- err monsters. In the human side, the tactic of staying as far away from anyone had been a  _ good thing. _ Here, however, you found yourself more amiable to the thought of socializing. It’s rather strange, how relaxed and happy you felt in such short notice here. It was as if something in your soul was settled, peaceful, content.

Chara, themselves, also seemed contented. The first sign of that, was of course, how they weren’t sticking to you. Any times in any of the shelters, whenever Chara had woken up before you, they always waited in the room along with you until you woke up to move anywhere. Constantly, they were always around, near, or holding something of your person. This was perhaps the first time Chara had went out of the bedroom without you, and didn’t seem in the need to touch your hand or hold your pant leg. It gave you an incredible rush of relief and happiness. Perhaps your intuition had been  _ right. _ Ebott was going to be the place for you both. It fills you with an emotion you hadn’t felt in a long time.  _ Determination _ .

Gulping down the rest of your cereal, you stand up, ready to leave. Chara too, bounds over. Asriel follows behind.

“Mama, can I join too? I want to help Chara and Frisk meet all of my friends!”

Toriel looks down, her brows crinkling. However a mischievous look twinkles in her eyes, “Oh Asri, my dear, I thought you wanted to help your father today? I thought you said you were bored of taking walks with your mother? That you hated being with me so much?” Toriel pulls off a hurt face.

A horrified expression overcomes Asriel's face, as he blushes, “No- no! I’m- I don’t hate walking with you mama… I just…”

At this, Toriel faked a sniffle, “I know. It’s so much more exciting with the new guests.  _ That’s _ why you want to walk with me, isn’t it? Because it's not your boring old mother you get to walk with, but two exciting humans as well.”

“Ma-mama! I- I-” Asriel cries slightly, tears welling in his eyes. Toriel hugs her small child, giving soft little chuckles.

“Oh my dear, do not cry so. Mama was being a tad too cruel and was teasing you. Of course you may join me on my walk with the humans, you know how much I love it when we walk together.” Toriel rubs her nose against Asriel's face, and he begins to giggle. Chara blanches at the sappy mother-son scene that unfolds in the next few seconds, but you can’t help but smile over it. Everything was only confirming the fact that you had made the right choice in coming here. That taking that train was the perfect, most logical thing you had done. It almost felt as if, through all these years, the two of you had slowly been making your way to Ebott. As if it had been woven into your very soul.

“Are we leaving soon?” Chara asks haughtily, before they take your hand, “Me and my  _ favourite, awesome elder sibling  _ want to go see stuff.” They level a mutinous gaze towards Asriel, before tugging you out the door, “I’m sure I’ll  _ loooove _ going on walks with them too. Why, they’ve carried me in their arms  _ loads _ of times too! That's basically like walking with them!” You hear Toriel’s amused chuckle behind you, as Chara storms off. You didn’t know what had gotten them so riled, and in the back of your mind you worried it would cause an  _ episode _ , but Chara’s puffed cheeks only ruddied more when Asriel came flying by. He took their hand in excited glee, and shouted he wanted to show them his friends. Even more amazingly is that Chara lets go of yours in favour of being towed behind Asriel.

Toriel quickly catches up to you, as you lag slightly behind the excited children.

“My my, it seems they have become fast friends.” Toriel announces fondly. You nod at her, sighing happily. Toriel looks at you, giving a further smile, “Hopefully, you too, find some friends.” You say nothing, but keep the wistful agreement to yourself, and just watch Chara and Asriel run off together.

You hadn’t noted before, too scared to truly look around as you had been a couple of days ago- but the town was rather vast. Interesting buildings of varying degrees sprung up on either side of you, creating a sort of block like pattern to this section of town- which Toriel quickly supplied was the residential area. The mayor’s house had been at the furthest, northern reaches of the town- with the large mountain and lake the further backend. Over the tips of the quaint houses, you can spy a large building farther off into the southwest, however it was too far away to denote any sort of features of it. A blinking beacon of orange/red light seemed to pulse beside it as well.

Toriel introduces you to many different monsters milling about in the residential area, who all seem to respond to you warily. Some are more amiable than most, though. Asriel does the same to the younger monsters in the town, with Chara begrudgingly saying hello when prompted. The children seem more welcome than the adults.

“After we pass the next house, we’ll be entering the shopping district of the town, which is where I found you.” Toriel announces pleasantly.

“Mama, can we go get spider donuts-  _ ooph! _ ” Both Asriel and Chara nearly get bowled over backwards as a blur of white and blue motion hits them.

“Heya, punks, ya better watch where ya step next time! That was almost dangerous!”

“AH, TINY HUMAN AND LITTLE MAYOR CHILD! GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS!” 

You and Toriel run over to help your respective charges up. You frown in concern as Chara’s face stares at the tall, lanky skeleton. However, they don’t react as they had last time. Instead they narrow their eyes at the skeleton, and announce, “You aren’t the same one.” It seems more like a confirmation for themselves than to the skeleton before them.

At this the skeleton blinks- you believe you remember his name as Papyrus- before he replies, “ACTUALLY I AM THE SAME SKELETON YOU SAW BEFORE, TINY HUMAN. I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE TO ABLE TO MEET TWICE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I IN SUCH A SHORT TIME, BUT IT IS TRUE! NYEH HEH HEH.” The fish lady- Undyne- rolls her eyes and smirks.

Chara turns to you, raising a questioning eyebrow before snorting, “ **_Definitely_ ** not the same one.” You hear them mumble.

“Are you two on your morning patrol run?” Toriel asks pleasantly, once Papyrus stopped laughing to himself.

“Do you think we can join you guys?” Asriel asks at the near same time.

“Ah, yes ma’am, we are doing our regular patrol.” Undyne states.

“THAT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA, LITTLE MAYOR CHILD-”

“- come  _ on _ Papyrus, you know my name is Asriel-!”

“-DON’T YOU AGREE, UNDYNE?” 

At this Undyne snorts. Loudly. And then laughs. Loudly, “Oh paps, this is official business! We just can’t let everybody all willy-nilly join a royal guardsman- _ahem_ , I mean **police** **patrol-** now can we? And you’re still in training, don’t forget that! I don’t want to babysit any _others_ today as well! Gwahaha!”

“IT  _ IS  _ ROYAL GUARDSMEN, UNDYNE. I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ALWAYS TRIES TO CHANGE THE NAME.”

Undyne sighs, “Papyrus, I’ve told you a  _ thousand _ times already. It’s  **_policemen_ ** now. You’re the only one tryin’ ta change it back.”

Papyrus sputters, before retorting indignantly, “BUT YOU HAVE TO AGREE THAT ROYAL GUARDSMEN SOUNDS COOLER THAN POLICEMEN. IN FACT, I’M SURE IF YOU ASKED EVERYONE IN TOWN WHICH WAS THE BETTER NAME-”

“NGAHH! Pap-y-rus! It doesn’t  _ matter _ what sounds cooler, that's just what its called now!” With a disgruntled snort, Undyne turns to look at Toriel, “Sorry, Miss Mayor, we’ll be continuing our patrol now.” With a stern look in your direction, Undyne takes off, Papyrus quickly following behind in her heels.

“BUT UNDYNE- WAIT! WHAT ABOUT INVITING THEM ON OUR PATROL? UNDYNE!”

Everyone watches as the two run down the length of the other buildings and turn up to the left and disappear from sight. You then turn and tap Chara, gesturing a quick message for them to relay to Toriel.

Chara raises a questioning eyebrow at you, “Why do you want to know? That’s kind of pointless.” You give them an unamused look, and they roll their eyes, “ _ Fine. _ Frisk wants to know why the name changed.”

You all pick up pace as Toriel ushers you forward into the slew of shops and stores, “Well,” She sighs, “The change was rather recent, as you can tell. Asgore thought it best to perhaps adapt a human way of thinking, and thus we renamed our positions after a human mindset. Which is why King changed to Mayor, Royal Guard changed to Policeman and so forth. It's not a big change, but somehow hard to keep a handle on. I suppose we have lived too long with our names of things to really change them.” Toriel gives a little laugh.

“ **_I_ ** think our names  _ are _ cooler. Papyrus was right.” Asriel argues.

“... Why would you want to change names to  **_h u m a n names?_ ** ” Chara asks, clearly disgusted by the idea.

Toriel gets a sad, distant look in her eyes, “In the hopes that maybe we could all establish peace.” She responds quietly, “Even in our small town, we have seen too much… violence.” The walk turns awkwardly silent.

“hey kiddos, tori.” The voice that springs up suddenly seems to come out of nowhere and it startles you. Turning around, you find yourself staring at a wooden stall, wedged between two other buildings. The other, smaller, skeleton leans on it, a smirky-smile in place. You squint at it and him, positively sure it hadn't been there earlier when you glanced in that direction. Chara also seems startled by the sudden intrusion, and their lips forming a tight line as they regard the skeleton.

“Ah! Sans! You startled me!” Toriel gasps, and Asriel shrieks a bit before managing to gasp out a hello.

The white pupils of the skeleton- Sans'- eyes sweep over the small crowd, before they settle firmly in yours- and Chara's- direction.

“sorry, didn't mean to  _ raise the fur on your hide _ .” Toriel snorts slightly, and suddenly the look on Asriel's face is of dawning horror. You look down at Chara, who looks up at you with a sour expression.

Toriel gleefully responds back, “Oh, it is fine. But _t_ _ibia_ honest, it was a tad _humerus_. Although I have to _sternum-_ ly warn you not to do that again.” 

“ _ Moooom. Saaaans. _ ” Asriel moans in a defeated tone.

“ _Goat_ ahead, kid, I’m all _ears_. Some- _tail_ you need? Are we getting  _ underneath your skin _ ?”

You let out a small chuckle, to which Chara gives you a scornful glance for, “You find this funny?” Chara whispers, disgusted, as the two continue swapping rather lame puns to one another. Asriel's groaning of despair gets louder as they switch to knock-knock jokes. You shrug your shoulders, grinning at the silliness of the situation.

_ Do you not? It’s all very silly. Silly things are nice. _ Silly things were a luxury, especially when you hadn't ever experienced them in years. It was refreshing. Chara grunts, not commenting. After a particular devastating pun by Toriel, leaving Asriel in slight tears of frustration, you note the corners of their mouth twitch. You hum to yourself.

“Mooooom can we go  _ please _ ?? All my favourite donuts will be sold out by the time we get there! And,  **_and_ ** I thought we were showing Chara and Frisk around! Just seeing Sans’ stall is  _ not _ showing them around!” 

Toriel wipes her eyes, tears of mirth glistening, “Oh, my dear, you are right. We cannot keep dawdling. As much fun as it is, Sans, I am afraid we have to keep _lumbar_ _-_ ing forward.” Another few chuckles, and Ariel glares at them both. However, Sans then gives a little nod, calming himself down. His pupils turn to focus on Asriel, who continues to glare at him. A hot dog seems to materialize in his bony hand, and he offers it outwards.

“you don't want any of my ‘dogs there Asriel? Free of charge _fur ribbin' ya._ ” Asriel sticks out his tongue at Sans.

“Nope! I’m  _lame-pun_  intolerant.” He announces, smirking. Sans rolls his eyes. Toriel shakes her head, smiling, “Come on mama, lets  _ goo _ now!”

Everyone waves their goodbyes to Sans as you make your way around the next building and head off towards a familiar shop. However you get startled again when you notice the skeleton- and his stall- just out of the corner of your eye. Toriel and Asriel seem unaffected, or they hadn't noticed. Chara also comments on it.

“How did he get there so fast?” 

Before you can motion out your reply, Asriel quickly ushers you into the spider-themed donut shop you had rested at a couple of days ago. The bell jingles a weird tune as the door swings open.

A few of the monsters you remember seeing before mill about in the shop, sitting at webbed tables and chairs. A large, glass counter is settled at the back of the cafe. You notice black spots wiggling on its surface, and gasp as you realize they were tiny spiders. Some more spiders dangle down from the ceiling, holding different pastries as they present them in front of patrons at the tables.

Asriel runs up to the counter, hopping excitedly, “There's still some here!” He announces with glee. 

A large, human-like purple spider materializes out of the open archway behind the counter. Her dark hair is drawn up in two pony-tails, pink ribbons holding them up. She wears a type of full-bodied blouse; a mix of dark red and light pink. A large bow adorns the front of it. She waves about six different hands, four of them containing two tea pots and two cups. Her six eyes blink and focus on all of you as she giggles.

“Ah, miss mayor and her child!” She chatters with her two front fangs, one of her free hands rising to her mouth daintily, “My favourite customers! Oh~~ the two humans as well! What a pleasant surprise!” 

“Give us three of those donuts please.” Asriel demands, pointing to a wonderfully decorated webbed pastry donut. Chara walks up to it, their face looking dubious.

The spider lady chitters, “Ahuehuehue~~ Of course of course~! Is mother going to have anything?” She asks as she settles the tea pots and cups on the table, efficiently grabbing a piece of waxy paper before obtaining the donuts requested. The spider lady then holds out the donuts to the three of you. Asriel takes his gleefully, you and Chara following suit.

“No, thanks, Miss Muffet.” Toriel responds pleasantly, as she digs through the purse she had brought with her. Gleaming golden coins are placed on the counter, which Muffet snatches up gleefully.

“Thank you for your purchase! All money goes to real spiders!” She chatters, watching you all carefully.

You bite into the strange, webby pastry with wariness. The doughy texture explodes in your mouth, a hint of sweet mixed in. You can't help a small moan of pleasure as the pastry melts on your tongue. You puff out your cheeks and squish your eyes together. Besides the pie you had, this was one of the most delicious treats you had ever tasted. You savour each bite of the treat and manage a small chuckle as Chara all but wolfs theirs down. Asriel does the same.

Once it was gone, you gesture with your hands ecstatically to the Spider Baker, trying to convey how delicious it was to her. The spider lady tilts their head at you, each eye blinking before she giggles, “Ahuehuehue~ I’m glad you enjoyed my treats, dearies~” She titters, and the tiny spiders around her dance and chatter their limbs, “I would love to see you around again,” A mischievous look overcomes her features, as the gaze in her eyes turns predatory, “I can't wait to see your souls turned purple~” One of her hands reaches out towards your cheek.

At this Toriel makes a gruff noise, slamming her purse down on the counter to make a jingling _thud,_  “Enough of that now. No harm shall come to them. They are under  **_my_ ** protection.”

“Oh but Madam Mayor, I was simply teasing~! I would love for these nice humans to meet my pet~ I’m sure they’ll get along nicely, huehuehue~”

Toriel levels the lady a firm glare, but Muffet simply giggles some more. You are all ushered out of the store, with Toriel huffing indignantly.

“Mama, I’m sure she was only kidding! Miss Muffet never hurts anybody who buys her pastries.”

Toriel hums, “Yes, I suppose. Shall we continue on? Shall we go to the school or the hotel?”

“The hotel, the hotel! I heard they put a fountain in front of it yesterday!”

“Alright dear.” You all head further upwards, towards the large gleaming building that was getting easier to distinguish. It was almost gold in colour, glitzed and glistening in the sun.

As you pass the last of the shops, the  _ hotel _ was the only thing you could see, dominating every aspect of your vision. You remember this had been the hotel you had stumbled towards before remembering you had no money. Not that it would have mattered, money seemed to be different here.

The hotel was… well it was  _ glamorous. _ The new fountain Asriel mentioned was, indeed, in the courtyard before the hotel, a large square like thing spouting water from its hands. Huge, glittering letters spelling out  _ MTT HOTEL AND DINING  _ shine near the top, another version of that square being posing at the very top. You can see there was another building at the back, but couldn't make any distinctions. The large orange/red beacon you saw is a large radio tower at the very back.

“This is… excessive.” Chara mutters. You can't help but want to agree. It was all very… glamorous and over-the-top. It was unlike anything you had ever seen before. You were surprised you hadn't noted that before, but perhaps as tired as you had been and the dark of night blinded you.

Toriel and Asriel lead the way inside. Toriel starts to explain that this hotel was owned and run by a being named  _ Mettaton. _

“He's a robot. Alphys made him.” Asriel provides, as they stand at the large entry way. Two counters are situated on opposites sides, in between a doorway. Two other doorways are on opposite walls, with the left wall a sign saying “ _ Dining Entertainment”. _ The counter in front on the left has a strange lady, only with a hand for a face, while the other has a jittery, gloomy looking cat like being.

Toriel walks up to the hand monster, “Is Mettaton around?” She asks. The hand, decorated in gleaming red nailpolish, points to a poster on the side. It says “Mettaton’s Schedule”

“Oh. Right, thank you.” Toriel demurs, as she examines the schedule, “Ah, he is in the station right now. Shall we all proceed?”

“Ohh! He’s doing a show! Maybe we can go on it!!” Asriel exclaims, rushing off to the door in center. You all file behind, going straight and then left through a corridor with hotel rooms on each side. Some have  _ do not disturb _ tags on them. You pass by an elevator.

Exiting the long hallway through a glass door, you find yourself near the building behind the hotel, the large radio beacon off to the side. You see another glitzy sign  _ MTT STATION.  _

Just outside the large glass doors leading into the station stand two monsters, bickering and giggling to one another. Both look a little disheveled, and slightly tattered in appearance. The monsters are a cat and alligator. They quickly notice all of you walking towards the station.

“Catty, like, look!  _ Look!  _ It's the humans Mettaton mentioned, like, yesterday!”

“ _ He, like, mentioned them yesterday!” _

“Do you think, like, if we bring them in, he’ll come down and, like, talk to us?”

“ _ We should take them with us inside the station, I’m sure he'd, like, speak with us!” _

The two strange monsters walk towards you, eyes gleaming.

“Oh my god, Catty this is so exciting!”

“ _ Oh my GOD Bratty! This is exciting!” _

“We can finally speak to Mettaton!” They claim in unison, and stop in front of you and Chara. Toriel steps a little closer to you.

“To what may I give the pleasure, young girls?” 

“Oh!” “ _ Oh! _ ” 

“Like, Miss Mayor we didn't-” “ _ We didn't, like, see you there. _ ” The two proclaim, their voices melding, stepping and dancing around the other

Toriel smiles, “Well, Catty and Bratty, I would like you to meet Frisk and Chara. They are the new humans, which Mettaton did mention yesterday morning on the news.”

“Hello! I am Bratty.” The alligator announces, “And this is my best friend Catty.”

“ _ Heya, I’m Catty! My best friend here is Bratty!”  _ The cat says at the same time.  They both giggle.

“Do you wish to join us as we go see Mettaton?” Toriel asks.

They both gasp in unison.

“That would be, like-” “ _ TOTALLY amazing and stuff! _ ”

“Well then, let's all go!” Asriel says, valiantly leading the way forth. You enter the station, and find yourselves in a waiting room area. Soft couches line the walls, as a similar reception desk is on the upper left side. A similar hand monster to the one in the hotel, only wearing yellow suit and nail polish, motions to you.

“Ah, yes, I’d like to introduce Mettaton to the humans.” Toriel says as the lady questions them for why they had come.

You nearly scream as a being bursts through the large door leading to further into the studio.

“Ah yes, darlings Mettaton has arrived~ I saw you enter! Pleased to be finally meeting you!” The similar square like being that had been sculpted on the fountain and at the top of the hotel greets you charmingly, dramatically posing with it’s arm up in the air. His facial screen blinks with different colours, with a distinguishable M pattern created of red pixels, “We absolutely  _ must _ discuss you on my latest show,  _ Chatting with Mettaton _ ! Come now, human darlings, it will be airing soon!” Grabbing both you and Chara’s hand, he whisks the both of you to further in the studio.  You hear the footsteps of Toriel and Asriel trying to keep up. 

He ushers you into a room, labelled  _ Studio 3 _ . A strange monster holds a large camera in his claws. The room itself has a large stage, the backdrop like an office building window, looking out over a large, glowing city. A plush chair and a couch are settled before it. Mettaton pushes the two of you into the couch, before settling into the chair opposite you.

“Whats going on?” Chara demands of you, and you can't help a bewildered stare back in their direction. You had  _ no idea _ . 

The door to the studio bursts open as Mettaton calls out a count. Asriel and Toriel rush in, with Toriel heaving an obvious sigh of relief. She settles to stand beside the cameraman, as Asriel pitches his way to sit in between you and Chara; just as Mettaton calls out, “On Air Darlings!” Lights flip on and off, as the cameraman focuses his lens and attention on you four. 

“Hello, darlings of Ebott! And welcome to  _ Chatting with Mettaton! _ ” Mettaton purrs charmingly in his static-y, robotic voice, “As promised, I have here with me today, 3 important individuals! The two mysterious, allusive young humans and the endearing, cute young son of the mayor!”

Asriel waves an energetic hand, “Howdy everyone! I'm on TV!” 

Mettaton chuckles, “What an adorable little cutie!” However he leans forward, voice growing intense, “But, we aren't here today to marvel at cuteness, oh no my darlings! We are here to chat with the humans! Who are they? Where did they come from? What are they doing here? Please, dear viewers, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to call in. Now, lets begin.”

Mettaton turns to the three of you, the M that was on his facial screen transitioning to a question mark, “Humans! How did the two of you come to be here?”

You begin to answer the question, but freeze as Mettaton asks you to voice it out loud.

“We don't want our blind viewers unable to know what is happening!” He chides you. 

“Frisk doesn't talk though, robot. They can't answer your questions any other way.” Chara responds, as you fluster slightly. Asriel repeats in the affirmative as Mettaton seems to look to him for confirmation.

“Oh? How dreadful! Can you not speak at all?”

At that you shrug, gesturing to Chara. 

“They don't really like talking out loud. I can talk for them, though,  _ robot. _ ”

“Hmm.” Mettaton hums, his tone a little tight, “Alright, little human. So, how did you get here?”

“By train.”

“Why did you come here?”

“To get away.”

At this Mettaton perks up, “Oh? Get away? Away from what? Who? Are you two fugitives? Criminals?”

“Humans. And no. We’re just orphans.”

At this, Mettaton clapses his hands against the side of his body in mock horror, “Oh no! You poor little darlings, no mother, no father to comfort you?”

“No.”

“Oh, so very tragic for two young little things like yourself!” Mettaton takes that moment to pose dramatically to the audience.

Suddenly a large  _ ring _ happens, disrupting Mettaton in his poise, “Ah!" He proclaims, as another strange monster pushes a large table, with an even larger phone on it, onto the stage. A large red button blinks at the top of the phone, "A phone question! Let's hear what this darling has to ask!” Mettaton presses the large blinking button. _Click._

“Heya!" A familiar voice crackles over the phone line, "I-I just wanted ta ask the  _ punks _ \- er, humans, if they are planning on  _ hurting anyone _ ." The voice grows deadly with fury, "Coz if they are even so much as _thinking_ about it-!” The threat cuts off meaningfully. Another _click,_ the button stops blinking.

You shake your head vehemently, as Chara supplies a curt  _ no. _ More questions seem to ring in after that, and some are addressed to Asriel. One of them was his assessment of if the humans were dangerous. He gave a glowing answer of praise, and even went as far as to admit he hoped they'd stay with him at his house. Toriel also called to chime in her thoughts. Eventually, though, the questions lead to a full recounting of how you and Chara had arrived at Ebott- with many interjections and points given by Asriel. It seems as if you had been questioned for hours. You were getting tired, motioning all your answers to Chara. Chara, as well, was beginning to look irritated and sour, especially as repeat questions came in from monsters who just turned on the program.

“I don't have a question, but rather a request. Can we hear the Frisk human speak?”

Suddenly a swarm of requests along the same line comes flooding in.  _ Can the Frisk human say hello? Can they speak to us? Why are they not talking? What's wrong with them? _

Now bogged down by requests you'd rather not complete, and Mettaton also seeming to egg them on, you shrink down in the couch. You open your mouth as if to talk, but only find yourself closing it again, not a sound to be heard. Your lips form a tight line. _It's not like I can't..._ you think to yourself, feeling a tad guilty.

"Come on darling~! I'm sure you have a pretty voice, why not let the whole world hear it?" Your jaw locks further.  ** _But I just don't want to._** Your eyes bound over to Toriel, whos face was beginning to scrunch up in worry. It settles on a firm look, a brief nod, and she quickly starts making her way past the cameras and wires to you three.

“I told you Frisk doesn't want to speak! So stop asking!” Chara bites out harshly, standing up on the couch, looking more than a bit annoyed. Asriel stands up on the couch as well, looking nervous.

"Mama said not to force people to talk when they don't want to." He supplies anxiously. Suddenly Toriel scoots into view. You get up off the couch, and help the two children down.

“Hello, everyone, it is I, Toriel. I am afraid that is all for this questioning. Please refrain from demanding the dear child from doing something they do not wish to do.” She gives a small bow to Mettaton, who bows back, in his own robotic way.

“Well, the mayors wife has spoken!” Mettaton announces, as you, Chara and Asriel walk off the stage, “I am afraid that is all the time for  _ Chatting with Mettaton _ anyway. I shall see you later tonight! Adieu, my darlings~”

“Shall we go back and have some lunch, my children?” Toriel asks as she leads you out of the station. You note the two best friends were nowhere to be found.

“Yes, mama, I’m rather hungry.” Asriel complains. However, he gives a glinting, challenging look to Chara, “Bet you I can get there faster than you can!”

Chara slides a look over at Asriel in their irritated, sour state, “In your dreams, goat boy.” Chara grumbles, however the thought of a challenge seems to lighten them up.

The two immediately start to run off, as Toriel calls out worriedly, “Now don't get Chara lost, Asriel! Stay together!” However the two disappear into the throng of stores and shops just beyond Mettaton’s Hotel.

“I am sorry, dear child, for those probing requests. Feel free to talk when you are ready.” You smile and nod, sighing, “It is also perfectly okay if you never speak.” Toriel adds. You give her a grateful smile.

Unwittingly, you gesture a few sentences to Toriel. _I’m sure I will speak eventually. All of you are so kind._

You grimace as you remember Toriel did not know- however the smile and chuckle lead you to looking at her curiously.

“I am glad you think that way, young one.” She smiles again at your surprise, “I had Asgore begin reminding me of the language while you slept yesterday. It is easy to recall, I can't imagine how I had ever forgotten.”

_ Oh thats great!  _ You announce happily to Toriel, and she smiles in agreement. Walking through the residential area, quite a few of the monsters greet you- much more amiable than before. In fact many smile, wave and giggle at you. You and Toriel find yourselves stopped by quite a few monsters, as they give their own take on your predicament and grant you well wishes on staying here. Toriel pleasantly translates your part of the conversation. Glares are given to those who continue to try and pry for your voice.

After a few more tiring minutes, both of you finally pass the last house and see Asriel and Chara animatedly talking to a bunch of young monsters outside of the mayor's home.

“So, you're like, the voice of Frisk?” A yellow, armless monster questions excitedly, “That’s pretty cool!”

Chara stands in the middle of the crowd, looking rather smug, “Yes, I am. I know exactly what Frisks says, all the time. That  _ is _ really cool.”

“Ah, hello children. It is pleasant to see all of you outside class.” Toriel remarks. The children scatter around her, returning the greeting, and tug excitedly at your pants.

“Gesture something!” They all beg of you. You motion out a  _ hello _ , and they turn eagerly to Chara.

“Frisk says Hello.” Chara announces. The children all turn back to you, chirping out _hello!s._

“We are going to have lunch,” Toriel interjects between the children's chatter, “Perhaps you all would wish to join us?” 

They all squeal and agree, being ushered inside by an ecstatic Asriel, “Let's all play games together!” He cries out. Chara follows behind Asriel, as the children all bicker about who should be the humans partner in any games, “Of course  **I** should partner with Chara! They live with me!” Asriel retorts.

The children all cascade into the living room, their noisy chatter following them. You follow Toriel into the opposite room, the kitchen, and sit at the dining table.

Toriel immediately fires up the stove with magic, humming as she begins to prepare a full meal. Closing your eyes, you simply listen to the peaceful sounds surrounding you. The chatter of excited, little voices and the clanging sounds of pots and pans.  _ Is this what a home is? _ You question to yourself. It feels like what a home should be. Minutes of bliss pass in perfect harmony.

“Chara? Chara where are you going?” Asriel’s voice breaks you out of the moment, and you look down to find Chara heading towards you. However, what stirs you out of your seat is the look on their face. You know that look, all too well.

Chara’s whole body shakes as they grasp heavily at your pant legs, fingers squeezing tightly. The eyes that seem to float between an abyssal darkness and eternal sorrow look up at you, frightened and afraid, “I  _ don’t- _ ” They manage to quake out, fingernails digging through your clothes and into your skin. You stand up immediately, wanting quickly to find a place _away._  Gently tugging Chara along, you assure Toriel and the children with little smiles and nods.  _ Chara is merely feeling a bit ill, _ you gesture to Toriel, indicating you were taking them upstairs. You somehow manage to make the lie sound convincing.

“ **_W e  a r e  a l l  a n  i l l n e s s._ ** ” Chara hisses into the back of your legs, fingers clenching and unclenching. You burst into the room you two had, forcing Chara to sit on the bed with you, “ **_A l l  I  c a n  s e e  i s  s u f f e r i n g._ ** ” Chara’s eyes turn to look at you, the empty-minded grin taunting you. The other hand grabs at your arm, twisting painfully, “ **_W h y  d o n ‘ t  y o u  s u f f e r  w i t h  m e?_ ** ” A few tears seem to trickle down their cheeks, mindlessly leaving the hollowed eyes, “ **_I feel so d i s g u s t i n g._ ** ” Chara seems to confess, the clenching fingers turning in on themselves, digging into their own skin, “ **_All those monsters… so kind..._ ** ” A haggard gasp, a choking sigh, “ **_Yet w h y do I want to h a r m?_ ** ” They close in on themselves.

Your hands stroke and soothe, leaning against the shaking figure. You hum a soft melody, some song of long ago that each of you knew. It sways and dances in the room, colliding with the hissing, growling tones of Chara’s inner demons.

“Chara?” Asriel’s voice cuts through you, and you look up in horror. Asriel opens the door a crack, his eyes peaking in with concern. He steps in lightly, and Chara’s head whips up from its tilted position. Something red flashes in the dark hollows of their eyes, “Are you okay?”

Chara seems to lighten their hold on you, and you rip one arm out to shoo Asriel away. He doesn’t seem to understand the motion, or ignores it, and tries to come in further. Chara slips off the bed, their head lolling, the eerie grin widening.

“Chara? Whats wrong with you?” Asriel backs up, his eyes looking scared and confused.

“ **_Humans are so  s i n f u l. Humans are so h a t e d._ ** ” Chara burbles out, and you notice the black tar dripping from their mouth.  **_You hadn’t seen that in m o n t h s._ ** Your gestures to Asriel get harsher, demanding. You stand up in alarm as Chara takes a wobbling step forward, looking as if in between a mental war “ **_I am a h u m a n._ ** ” Chara takes another step forward, their body tensing. The tar starts to flow a bit freer. You know  _ what _ had won the fight. Another desperate gesture to Asriel, but he wasn’t looking at you. Sounds of warning scramble in your throat.

“ **_Won’t you grow to hate me too?_ ** ” Another step, Their legs began to bunch together, preparing to strike.

“ _ Asriel. OUT.” _ Somehow the words tremble on the air, the scratchy voice that was never used slaughtering the syllables of spoken language. Asriel’s confused, terrified face closes as he slams the door on his way. Chara lunges forward, slamming against the doorframe with a sickening, crunching  _ thud. _

You instantly swarm Chara’s body, pressing them deeply into you. They choke on the black ooze pooling out of their mouth, and they turn in your arms, tears of black down their face. Mouth wide on a silent scream, they flail at you.

“ **_How come your soul fixes itself?_ ** ” Chara hisses, the black tar splattering on your face. You feel the horrible tug you hadn’t had in a  _ long _ while, and suddenly you’re swathed in dim, red light, “ **_Fix mine too~_ ** ” Their hands clench against your soul painfully, as they cry black tar onto it. The tar sizzles, settling into the smaller gaps still present in your soul, “ **_I want to be happy here. I feel like I can be happy here._ ** ” Their own soul pulses inside of their chest, the jagged cracks pulsating as black tar oozes out of them, “ **_But with such hatred. Such malice… I don’t know if it can pass. Can I steal some of your kindness?_ ** ” They trace the outline of your soul, irritating the cracks trying to mend themselves. Droplets of red splatter against the black.

Tears of pain well in your eyes. You let out a haggard gasp.  _ Chara please _ , your soul seems to beg, bringing out a voiceless plea.

Chara grasps your soul tighter, “ **_D o n ‘ t  c a l l  m e  t h a t  n a m e._ ** ” They shake, tar flinging about you, “ **_Chara is s i n f u l. Frisk is s i n f u l. But we can erase this sin. Everything can always be erased. Guilt can cease to torture us. Never again can we feel pain._ ** ” 

_ Chara, we CAN be happy here. You just need to try. We can both do it, together. We don’t have to be just humans here. We CAN be Chara and Frisk, nothing else. _

**_“You can’t change what we a r e!_ ** ” Chara shrieks. Familiar ruby eyes flash a glimmer in the depths of blackness, “ **_Don’t pretend to be something you’re not! We’ll only destroy things here. Do you know how close… I could have h u r t them. Such innocent toys can be incredible weapons!_ ** ” Another sob rips out, true tears mingling with the black ooze.

You hug Chara closer, burying your head into their chest. Awkwardly their arms still encircle your soul painfully, but you still hold them.  _ But you DIDN’T. You came to me, Chara.  We can be better humans. You need to be determined. All you have to do is t r y. _

“ **_Stop doing this to me._ ** ” They sob bitterly. Their hands slowly let go of your soul, as they proceed to clutch at your real body, “ **_Don’t you know? We are humans!_ ** ”

_ Have mercy on yourself Chara. We can always be forgiven.  _ The voice of your soul fades on those last notes as it disappears back into your chest. Chara’s chest heaves as their own soul returns to its spot.

“I don’t  _ want _ to be forgiven!” Chara cries out, burying their face into your neck, “I’m so awful, all the time, Frisk.  _ It hurts. Everything hurts _ . I  _ hate  _ it.” You rub their back soothingly, comfortingly, “I hate  _ everything _ .” You begin to hum again

“Stop humming, you’re awful at it.” You hum a little louder. Chara stops talking for a few minutes, breathing heavily to regain a semblance of emotional balance.

“...Frisk?” You cease your humming, “Will we be able to stay here? I really  _ do _ want to try… but I don’t know- what if **_I_** \- what if **they-**   _we are_ _ h u m a n s _ .” Their voice cracks on that last sob, tone desolate and bitter. Your own fingers clench around the small, shaking frame.

_ I will make it work. _ You think to yourself, face settling into a firm look,  _ With everything I can, and will do, I will make this work. We WILL be happy here. _

_ I am determined. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if it seems the characters are wonky and unreliable in their personalities, or I make any characters OOC. Chara especially.
> 
> Sorry if chapter is short.


	3. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tour. part 2.

With the sobs slowly beginning to subside, Chara was more than happy to lean against your body, slumped and exhausted. A few more whispered fears mingled in the silence of the room, before they finally closed their eyes and gave themselves up to the bliss of unconsciousness. A heavy sigh slips its way between your lips, hanging in the air. You glance down at Chara’s face, and finally register the fact that the tar that had oozed from their body and soul left black, sticky marks on their skin.

You rub your eyes, forming the intent to get up to clean the goo from their face. You still sit there for a few silent minutes, just listening to your rapid heartbeat and feeling the aches, pains and scratches of your body. Another sigh. You force yourself get up.

Carting Chara to the bed, you are careful not to disturb them as you nestle their body into the sheets. After that was done, you rummage through the pack still at the foot of the bed, and produce a shambled kit. You open it, various medical supplies nearly spilling from it. You pluck the cloth out of its depths, before closing the box and placing it back in the pack. You quietly shuffle to the bathroom a few doors down from you. Wetting the cloth, you return to the room.

You hum the familiar tune, not wishing to wake Chara up and also hoping to calm your still rapid heartbeat. The cloth easily cleans the tar off their face, producing the pale, ruddy-cheeked child you knew. Tossing the cloth on top of the bag, you stare at their face.

_Will we be able to stay here?_

Instant panic fills you as you hear Toriel call out your names from downstairs. The frantic feeling slows as she continues on, asking if you or Chara were coming down for lunch. The panic returns as you hear Toriel start to ascend the steps.

You quickly rummage through your pack again, producing a pen and sticky-note paper you tried to keep at hand for times when Chara wasn’t around. You quickly scribble down a note to Toriel, explaining you and Chara probably weren’t coming down to eat. Chara was… too sick. You would take care of her.

You stick the paper onto the door, and close it just as Toriel reaches the upper floor. You hear the creaks of her footsteps reach the door you were just behind, “Oh, dear children. I am sorry to hear that. I suppose our tour through the town will have to wait until tomorrow.” The slight tinge of disappointment disappears as Toriel heads back down the stairs. The low murmurs of her and the children pick up a few minutes afterwards.

You sigh, glad Toriel hadn’t tried to press the issue or enter the room. Leaning your head against the wooden door, your eyes lock onto Chara’s form once again.

_I really do want to try!_

You leave the doorframe, only to find yourself sitting on the floor, leaning against the bedpost.  Chara’s pleas replay in your mind, your own determination flowing strong in response. But... What _were_ you going to do? How could you make yourselves happy here?

 

You had to make _the choice_.

 

The choice, of course, was telling them about _Chara_. But that was a conversation you never,  ** _ever_**  wanted to get into- it was too… it was just too much like what Chara was fearing. You didn’t want the monsters to hate you any more than Chara seemed to think.

How would they react knowing what Chara sometimes did? How Chara felt? Chara was no doubt everything the monsters feared about humans. They were cruel at times, willing to commit violence, sometimes even _happy_ to be violent. Heck, you had a scar on your _neck_ that **proved** Chara could nearly kill a person. They were unstable at times. They were _dangerous._

 _This town has seen too much violence already._ Toriel’s words whisper in your ear, a condemning tone. You couldn't tell them about Chara. You couldn't risk your chances of being able to stay here; everything else was just  _so perfect_. It was so different and kind and beautiful, and the small glimpses of serenity you had the past day and a half, you would give anything to keep. Your whole presence just felt _happy_ here. You couldn't give that up, now could you? You wouldn't be able to risk the slight chance that it was, confessing about _that_ Chara. What if the monsters kicked you out?

 

What were you to do? **_What were you to do?_**

 

You had to hide Chara. Or _that part_ Chara. The Chara that was harmful, hurtful and cruel. The Chara that you knew; that **_only_ ** you could know. If you all wanted to be happy here, some secrets _needed_ to be kept. You hoped Chara would agree to keep it secret. Not like their confirmation mattered- keeping it a secret all relied on what they did when their _episodes_ happened. They were basically a different person at that point. Hopefully you'd never be in a position where someone would see- **_Asriel._**

 

_Asriel had seen that._

 

Oh no, what were you going to do about Asriel?

 

You rest your head against the bed, slumping further to the floor. Maybe all was for naught. Perhaps Asriel was already spinning a tale of horror. Chara _had_ looked a monster. No one would ever want you two now. Heck if you were being truthful even _you_ didn’t want-

“Frisk?” Asriel’s quiet voice spoke to you from beyond the door, “Frisk, can I come in now?” His voice is tinged with fear, and you bolt upright. Why was he here? Did he wish to talk… talk about what happened? You couldn’t hear evidence of an enraged Toriel or Asgore, so it _must_ be for some reason like that. A surge of hope flung into your soul as you bound up to head to the door.

Perhaps you could reason with Asriel, and then everything would work out fine. You all could live here happily. It _would_ be okay. You were determined to do anything to make sure it was okay.

You open the door to find Asriel, small and fragile, staring up at you. He was scrunched, eyes a little shadowed, and seemed to be a little shaky as he regarded you.

“Is- Is _Chara?_ ” He whispers, you step aside a bit to show Chara sleeping on the bed. He visibly relaxes, “Can I come in?” You step more to the side, allowing him through. You leave the door open, and return to sitting on the floor beside the bed. Asriel joins you, albeit hesitantly. His eyes constantly look up to regard Chara, peacefully on the bed. He bends down, turning his face to look at you before blanching.

Your head tilts questioningly. He points to his face, finger shaking a bit.

“You- you have... Uh… _It_ on your face.”  He slumps onto the floor. Curious, your hand rises to your cheek. You bring it back, to see the sticky tar marring your skin. You make a small grunting noise, reaching over to grab the cloth you had cleaned Chara’s face with. You rub your face aggressively, before turning to Asriel. You point to your face.

“Uh… There’s a little…” He points to his chin. You wipe again. He shakes his head. You do it again. He sighs a no, before slowly, his paw reaches out, grabbing the cloth, “H-here…” He wipes your chin, before handing back the cloth awkwardly. You toss it back on the bag, before settling back into your position earlier.

You sit in silence for a few minutes, wondering how to start talking about _what happened_ to such a small, scared little boy. Asriel, however, is the first one to disturb the silence.

“What’s wrong with Chara?” Grabbing the paper and sticky pad you had used to write the note to Toriel with, you begin to explain. Hopefully you could make Asriel understand. Hopefully you could persuade Asriel to let you stay.

 _Chara had a rough childhood, Asriel. They didn’t have nice, kind parents like yours. In fact, I doubt they even know their parents. The things that happened to them weren’t very nice things. It made them become something-_ You hesitate for a few moments, trying to think of the right word to jot down. Nothing fitting comes to mind, _-something **weird**. That weirdness sometimes comes out in a bad way at times._

“... Does it hurt them?”

_Not physically, no._

“Do… do they hurt others?” The question is small, yet powerful.

You hesitate to answer, before writing a curt. _Yes._

“O- oh.”

_But so far, it’s only been me. It’s the only thing I’ve found that gets them out of that state._

“Oh.”

_Please understand Asriel, they truly don’t want to hurt you. Chara likes you!_

“Well... they were fun before _that_ happened.” Asriel comments, “But… that Chara was… I mean…” His voice falters.

_Chara isn’t like that all the time, Asriel. Truly. So please, don’t hate them too much. It’s hard, living with what they had to go through. It’s like… an illness of the soul._

“Living without a mom or dad does seem rather hard.” Asriel manages to conclude.

_Yes. It has been rather hard. But we both really like it here Asriel. Hopefully you don't think too ill of us now. I’d like to continue staying here, if it's okay._

“No… I- I don't think… I would like for both of you to stay too.” He adds sheepishly, “It was really fun walking with you. And playing with Chara had also been great!” However his face falls into a conflicted expression, “Until today.”

_Asriel, I promise Chara won't be like that forever. I wish I could tell you I know when it happens, and when it doesn't, but I am afraid I can't… Just know that as long as I get there, nothing bad will happen to anyone._

“Chara even went to you to tell you it was happening, huh? They left the play group so suddenly… I guess I know why now.”

_Asriel, I am really sorry you had to see Chara like that. But just know that they do care about you. Do you feel any differently about them now? I understand if you do._

Asriel sighs, curling up into himself. He leans on your other arm however, and that gives you a bit of hope, “I don't know… Chara was really scary… but my mom can get scary too. Especially when she gets angry.”

 _I bet your mother is a real bear when she gets mad._ Asriel laughs a bit.

“My mama isn't a bear, Frisk. You're so silly.” He sighs again, looking towards the other wall for a few seconds of silence, “You’ll always be there if Chara acts like that? You won't let them harm anyone?” Asriel asks, his one hand slightly gripping your arm. With a gentle care, you place your other hand over his. You manage to scribble out a reply, balancing the paper on your thigh.

_I promise you Asriel. For both you and Chara's sake, I will not let them harm anyone._

“But what about you? You said you have to let them harm you in order to… to get the blackness to leave.”

_Well, yes. I guess everyone but myself._

“That doesn't seem fair. Is there really no other way?”

_No. Because the only way is to soothe them, and I can't do that if I’m not beside them. And they hurt anyone who gets too close in that state._

Asriel hums.

_It’s okay, Asriel. I’ve done this for years. I know what I’m doing._

“Well… if you say so, Frisk.” Asriel retorts. You two descend into further silence, but it eats at you.

 _Asriel, are you really okay with this? What you saw was indeed rather shocking-_ Asriel pauses your furious writing hand with his own.

“I feel better about it now Frisk, after talking to you... I’m- I’m glad Chara has you. Because it looked like… the blackness hurt them. I could see their soul, and it looked like it was broken and crying.” Asriel heaves a heavy sigh, it shaking at the edges, “Chara _is_ my friend Frisk. It’s scarier knowing they’ve always… been hurting like that.” His big eyes look up at you, slightly filling with tears. One trembles down his cheek, and you rub it away gently. A small smile lights his face.

_I hope you continue being good friends with Chara. They need someone to show them they can be happy. Do you think you can help them be happy?_

“I can try. And I’ll definitely show them I won’t hate them either.” Asriel gets up, looking as if he intended to leave. However you grab onto his shirt as he takes a step forward, “Frisk?” He asks, looking a little startled. You can't let him leave yet… **_you had to keep it secret_**. Scrambling with the pen and paper you hurriedly write out your plea, eyes begging as you hand over the note.

_Please, Asriel, don't tell **anyone**. Not even your parents. Keep this a complete secret… I don't know if the other monsters will want to keep Chara around if they do things like this!_

“Monsters aren't that mean, Frisk. They'd understand. You said it yourself, Chara can't help it. Like mama can't help making jokes with Sans.”

_Please Asriel. Keep this secret. For me? For Chara?_

Asriel scrunches his face together, apprehension marring his features. “Alright.” He finally concedes, after an agonizing few seconds.

 

_**P r o m I s e?** _

 

“I promise to keep this secret.”

For the second time today, you decide to use your voice, “ _Thank you_.” Asriel eyes widen, and he suddenly smiles widely at you.

“You spoke to me!” You nod your head, and he giggles, “Am I the only one you've spoken to?” another nod, “Haha I know two secrets now!” His eyes flicker to Chara’s body, still looking conflicted, “As long as you keep your promise, Frisk, I will keep mine. Chara isn't bad all the time. They just… have _blackness_.” Asriel leaves on that note, with you once again silent and alone.

The minutes only seem to tick by slowly with your errant thoughts. You close your eyes. _Is it really a good decision to not tell anyone about what Chara can become?_ The thought continues to haunt your mind, but the worried, anxious and fearful looks of the monsters when you had first seen them was more than enough of a reason to keep your silence. You lean forward, scrunching your face into a twisted expression, a strangled sigh expressing the still turmoil thoughts.

Was it really the right decision?

Chara moans loudly, stretching on the bed. Their one arm hits the top of your back, and you screech, startled. You whip about in place, trying to calm yourself as you notice their _pale_ eyelids fluttering.  _They never wake up this fast after an episode._ You mention to yourself, and hand over your erratic heart. _Perhaps it’s all the sleeping they’ve done lately…?_

“What time is it?” They ask blearily, yawning. They crack their eye open to you, and you mention it’s only been around two hours since you went to sleep. Their eyebrows crinkle together, puzzled, “Really? Hmm.” They get up, rubbing their eyes, “I guess I’m not really that tired right now.” They look up at you, but then suddenly look away, “Did goat mother make lunch?”

You hum an affirmative tone. Chara bounds off the bed, “Good. I’m pretty hungry, actually.” They walk out the doorway, fully intending to head downstairs.

You blink a few times, more than befuddled. You slowly get up, making your way downstairs behind them. You just catch the awkward encounter as Asriel sees Chara make their way down the stairs.

“H-Hello, Chara. Feeling better already?” Asriel asks stiffly. His eyes glance up to find you, and he relaxes a bit. Chara opens their mouth to give a reply, but nothing comes out. They walk into the kitchen instead, refusing to look at Asriel, “Is Chara really feeling better?” Asriel asks you. You shrug, following behind them.

Chara has settled into one of the kitchen tables, already asking Toriel- who was cleaning the dishes, obviously from the multitude of children that had been here earlier, “Is it too late for lunch?”

“Oh, my dear child! Feeling better already?"

"Yeah. Maybe I was just a little tired." Chara supplies evasively.

Toriel, however, takes that explanation in stride, "How splendid! Maybe we _can_ finish our tour after all!” She happily dries off her paws on the towel hanging around her neck, as she finishes the last of the plates. She beams at both of you, and you settle at the chair opposite of Chara, “And there is plenty of lunch still left! Let me heat it up for the two you!”

Asriel makes his cautious way into the kitchen, settling himself in the chair beside you. His questioning gaze is met to your own as Chara still continuously doesn’t look at him. They had barely been looking at you, too.

Toriel places two steaming plates of cheesy, baked noodles in front of you and Chara. Chara silently digs in, focusing on their plate resolutely. You continue to stare at Chara. Toriel’s form moves in and out of view as she comments she wanted to get a few things for the rest of the tour.

“Stop staring at me.” Chara mutters into their plate, as Toriel leaves the room, “Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?" A sour, taunting look holds in their eyes as they glance up at you, "Oh wait, you never had one.”

You narrow your eyes, _neither did you._ You gesture to Chara, but they just huff and return to their plate. The meal continues on in an awkward, tense silence.

“Chara, are you upset about what happened?” Asriel pipes up. Chara freezes, the fork halfway to their mouth.

“I’m never upset over anything. I have better things to do than waste my time with that sort of stuff.” Chara retorts, savagely eating the noodles off their fork.

“Oh. Well, I was upset over it. But after talking to Frisk, I felt a bit better. Did you want to talk about it?”

“ ** _No._** ” Chara snaps out, jabbing the fork into the mess on their plate.

 _Chara-_ Toriel comes in, cutting off any sort of conversation. Chara pushes their plate, only half done the food they requested.

“It’s really stuff in here, actually. Can we leave now?” Chara demands of Toriel, as they walk towards the door to outside.

“Oh, but my child, you did not finish your lunch.”

“I wasn’t as hungry as I thought.” Chara mutters unenthusiastically. Toriel hums and haws, before declaring she was going to save it for later, in case Chara was hungrier. You finish your plate slowly, much to the aggravation of Chara.

“Can you hurry it up?” Chara huffs, scooting to the side as Asriel makes his way over to stand at the door too, “I’d like to see the rest of the town _today_ not next week.”

“Dear one, that is rather rude.” Toriel chides, but you simply shrug it off and finish the rest of your lunch. You stand up, dust your pants, and give the okay. Chara nearly flies out the door, a full few steps ahead of both you and Asriel.

“Do they always act this weird after it happens?” Asriel asks you. You give a grunt. He looks up at you, and sees the shrug you supply.

“Well, young ones, I suppose I should take you to the other side of town. I can show you the school, but perhaps I will save that for tomorrow, when classes resume.”

“ _Mooom_ can’t you make the weekend last a little bit longer? It’s a special occasion! Humans came into town!”

“I am afraid not, my child. We must simply start teaching the younger ones the language of hands. After all, don’t you wish to speak to Frisk?”

“I guess so.”

“We shall head towards Undynes and then back down and around to the lake. Come, take my hands children, and we shall head off.”

You find yourself following behind Toriel, Asriel and Chara, as people stop to try and converse with you. However, since the three were up ahead, all you could do was politely nod, smile and shrug, none of the other monsters able to understand you. Besides, you were too busy trying to keep an eye for Chara in order to be any other type of friendly. You quickly try to jog to catch up to them, passing by a rather large building- barely hearing Toriel’s informative voice announce this was her school.

Chara was indeed acting a little weird. Asriel constantly kept running up to them, looking as if to engage in a conversation, but Chara was not participating.  Even from back here you could see how awkward and distant they were acting with Asriel. You had a feeling you understood what was going on, but wasn’t about to interfere. If Chara wasn’t about to ask you about it, or talk to you about it, you weren’t going to pry. Chara was an independent person anyway.

“This is Undyne’s house.” Toriel announces, taking you up to a large, fish-like house. The house was dark blue in nature, just like the monster herself. A large beige mat was set up, surrounding the front and heading off to cover a large portion of the area to the right. A bunch of weapons, gloves, and what looked to be training dummies, were sporadically placed on the beige surface.

 _Even if Toriel hadn’t mentioned anything, I’m sure I would have already known_ , you think to yourself, silently laughing. Toriel meanders up to the door, rapping on the wood lightly. No one answers. Toriel tries again, but still nothing.

“I guess Undyne must be out patrolling.” Toriel murmurs, returning to the three of you, "Shall we go-?"

“HEYA MISS MAYOR!” To everyone’s surprise, Undyne comes jogging around the backside of her house. A fine sheen of sweat is on her brow, the former armour that she wore gone. Instead was a dark tank-top and shorts. Glinting teeth come out in a wolfish smile as she regards Asriel, “Heya lil’ Asri! What can I do ya for-?” Undyne stops in her pleasurable greetings as she catches a glimpse of you and Chara stepping out from behind Toriel. Her smile instantly turns into a scowl, “What do the **_humans_ ** want?” Undyne bites out, tossing her towel aggressively onto one of the training dummies.

“Undyne, be more courteous. Frisk and Chara are not your enemies.”

Undyne snorts again, pulling a sour face, “Just because they’re _acting_ all innocent and kind doesn’t mean a thing. Don’t you remember what the _last_ human did when they came here? Is everyone going to be so easily fooled **_again_** _?_ ” She growls low in her throat, a warning glint in her eyes, “I’m not going to be fooled. Not this time. _Humans are **dangerous**._ ” Chara lets out a tiny whimper. What happened earlier today flashes in your eyes. Your face pales. _If Chara starts, I’m going to have to act fast._ Asriel, too, was looking at Chara, his face unreadable.

“Undyne!” Toriel snaps out in a commanding, scolding tone, but Undyne doesn’t look sorry or upset.

“As the _Chief of police_ here, ma’am, I’m only doing my duty. And my duty is to protect the monsters that live here _from danger._ ” Undyne steps up, her eyes slowly focused on both you and Chara, "And, like I said, humans are _dangerous_. These two are a **threat**."

“That’s- That’s not fair!” Asriel cries out, standing between you, Chara and Undyne, “Chara and Frisk haven’t done anything! You can’t just **_call_** them dangerous! They’re really nice! They aren’t like the other humans that came, I know that!”

“You were too young to remember them, Asriel.” Undyne retorts.

“That doesn’t matter! I- I just _know!_ I know Chara or Frisk wouldn’t _want_ to hurt any of us! They don’t! They like it here!” Tears of frustration well in Asriel eyes, “You just don’t know them yet, like I do!”

" _Know them_? They've only been here a couple of days!"

"You just don't understand, Undyne!" Asriel turns around, and grabs Chara’s shaking hand, “Let’s go, Chara.” He says forcefully, dragging them away, “It’s the mean words like yours that make people do bad things!” Chara stumbles along, gulping harshly. You follow behind, only slightly hearing the lecture Toriel was sternly giving to Undyne.

“ _I **can** hurt you._ ” Chara whispers darkly, stumbling behind the infuriated Asriel, “ _Sometimes I feel like I want to._ ”

“But you won’t. I **know** you won’t hurt me.”

“ _You can never guarantee that, goat boy._ ”

“I _know_ you won’t Chara. That’s why you left the group today. It’s because you _are_ a good person.”

“ _Fish lady was correct. Humans are **d a n g e r o u s**_.”

“But that doesn’t mean they can’t be good people. My parents are dangerous too, but they are still good. You are a good person Chara. I believe that.”

You rush up, grabbing Chara’s other hand. They look up at you, the small tears filling their eyes. You give a smile, and whisper gently,

“Mercy.”

Their lips tremble, and they look away, “I hate the both of you.” Chara breathes out on a shaky breath, the tears falling onto their cheeks.

“I like you too Chara.” Asriel responds warmly, and you squeeze Chara’s hand. It’s a comforting feeling when Chara squeezes back.

Asriel leads the two of you to a “Grillby’s Restaurant” in order to wait for Toriel to catch up. The restaurant smells pleasantly of fried foods, and has a dim, orange hue to it. A few monsters walk out of the double doors. They point at the three of you, whispering amongst themselves before they head straight into the depths of the town.

The three of you wait in silence for Toriel to return. She does so a few minutes later, her face red as she huffs slightly.

“Sorry, children, I should have known. Undyne was never really receptive of the other humans, and I confess she is rather stubborn to begin with.” Toriel walks gently up to the three of you, her soft paws resting on your cheeks, before carefully going to Chara’s. Chara flinches away, but lets herself be held by Toriel, “Oh! You look like you have been crying, my dear little one. I truly am sorry. I shall _immediately_ get Undyne to write an apology to you. There is no excuse for causing such a sweet innocent to cry.” 

“Don’t bother.” Chara rumbles out bitterly, “I don’t want any sort of apology from _her_.”

“Are you sure, my little one? It is no trouble at all.”

“No, I’d really rather not have some fake apology letter from a sour fish. Can we continue with the tour now? I don’t want to stand here all day.”

“If you are sure.” Toriel stands up, a little uneasy. Yet with no other indication from Chara, she gestures to the restaurant before all of you.

“Well, without further ado, I present Grillby’s restaurant. I confess that his food is perhaps not the best for such growing, developing young bodies as yourself, but I hear it is quite tasty. Shall we greet him? He is a very interesting fellow.”

All of you push past the doors into the, dimly lit, murky, restaurant. In the orange glow, you could just make out booths and tables before you, all nestled before a large bar at the end of the restaurant. The restaurant had a pleasant air to it, very jazzy and comfortable. However, what was the most surprising thing was the man behind the bar. 

He was a being made entirely out of fire. 

The man, Grillby as Toriel enlightens you on his name, was a monster with the build of a normal, if a bit muscular, human being. He wore a bartender’s suit and apron, and was busily cleaning a glass mug as you all entered. The doorbell rang a few chimes, and he looks up at all of you. The flames on his head- which you assume was hair for this monster- crackles and pops in what seems to be welcome as a molten fiery mouth grins widely. The orange hue gets brighter as you all step up to the bar. 

“Grillby, these are the humans that arrived just the other day. I would like to introduce them.” Toriel says, and Grillby nods, the sparks of his eyes focusing on the two of you. 

“This is Frisk.” You give a polite wave and nod, to which Grillby returns. 

“And this is Chara.” Chara purses their lips, but nods in a curt fashion. The hair on top of Grillby’s head crackles again. 

“Howdy, Grillby!” Asriel exuberantly calls out, giving a huge grin to the fire monster. Grillby returns it with his own, his wide mouth revealing an incredibly molten tongue. It flickers, crackles and snaps in a sort of interesting type of language. 

A patron of the restaurant perks up, a duck-like creature, “Grillby says it’s nice to meet you.” He supplies, leaning against the bar on the cushiony dark blue stool, “He’s a little shy; accidentally speaks in his native tongue when new people show up.” At that the fire monster seems to blush, the orange in his face glowing to a pinky-red colour. 

 _That’s okay. I don’t really like to talk much either_. You gesture out your statement to the monster, who only sizzles questioningly in response. Chara translates for you. Grillby gives you a thankful, warm smile.

As you all turn to leave, Toriel indicating she wished to move on, Grillby makes a sparking sound. You all turn to look, and he blushes slightly at the attention, as his mouth opens once more. The molten tongue flickers, “I hope you come by and eat here sometime.” He articulates softly, the flames on his head swaying.

You give a nod and a thumbs up, as a “If I feel like it” comes from Chara. You all exit the restaurant, and you note the air now feels slightly colder than before you had entered. You all begin to walk away from Grillby’s, heading in the direction you know would lead to the lake. 

“WOWIE! IT’S THE HUMANS!” The familiar voice cries jubilantly at you from on the right. Everyone turns to find the tall, lanky skeleton rushing towards you. A quaint little blue house is settled in the distance from where you stand. 

“I SAW YOU ON THE SHOW THIS MORNING!!" The skeleton booms out, as he reaches the group. Figurative stars explode in his eye sockets, as he continues to gush and babble. 

Asriel immediately catches up to his enthusiasm, "Wasn't it amazing?! I was on it too!" He bleats out, ecstatic. 

"I SAW I SAW!!! YOU THREE GOT TO TALK TO METTATON! WOWIE WOW!!!" The skeleton continues to hop up and down, trying to portray his excitement, "GOLLY I WISH I COULD BE AS COOL AS THAT! I WISH I COULD TALK TO METTATON!" 

"Well, Papyrus, Mettaton's Hotel is literally on the other side of town. You could always just go over-" Toriel tries to explain, but Papyrus shakes his head. 

"NO! I COULDN'T JUST _SHOW UP_ AT THE HOTEL! ALTHOUGH I MAY BE GREAT- I'M NOT NEARLY AS MAGNIFICENT AS METTATON! HE MUST HAVE DOZENS OF PEOPLE THERE ALL THE TIME!" 

Chara crosses their arms, huffing, "I don't see how that _robot_ is so great. He's just a bucket of bolts with a soul strapped on for a flashy effect."

 _"NONSENSE NONSENSE NONSENSE!"_ Papyrus explodes, "METTATON IS DASHING! DARING! COOL AND COLLECTED! HE IS POPULAR! WELL-LIKED! AND DEFINANTLY FAMOUS! HOW CAN HE **_NOT_** BE GREAT?"

 _He definitely did have charm,_ you agree with the skeleton. He latches onto that, continuously ringing out praises to the TV celebrity. Asriel joins in, chiming his own awe of the flashy robot. The two start animatedly talking about different shows Mettaton has starred in. However as the praises kept being sung, Papyrus's mood seemed to decrease to a conflicted one. 

"Mettaton really is the _coolest!"_ Asriel screeches out, hopping up and down. 

"YEAH..." Papyrus agrees, however his gaze is directed to the ground. The look on his face grows dim, "ALAS, I WISH I COULD BE AS.... AS GREAT AS THAT. I'M NOT... I'M NOT EVEN A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus seems to dejectedly confess, the curve of his mouth drooping. 

Asriel looks stricken, and you share a look with Toriel. Chara rolls their eyes, "Papyrus! You'll be a member someday! You're training with Undyne, right? Isn't that cool itself?? You're training with the chief!!"Asriel squeaks out.

"I SUPPOSE SO. BUT UNDYNE TRAINS _ALL_ THE RECRUITS HERSELF." 

"Ahem, if I may point out, aren't you the **_Great_** Papyrus? However could you not be great if the word itself is in your own name?" Toriel asks softly, placing a comforting paw on his shoulder. 

Papyrus gives a little chuckle, but he still looks slightly downtrodden. 

"I think you're awesome Papyrus!" Asriel chimes in, trying to bring up his spirits once again. He looks up, smiling more. 

"SOMEONE WHO HAS TALKED TO METTATON THINKS THAT I AM AWESOME? THE MAYORS TINY CLONE, NO LESS?" 

Asriel nods his head furiously, "Yeah! You're super cool! And you wear a cape all the time! How cool is that? Like a superhero! Or a king!" 

"WELL, YES, MY BATTLE BODY IS INDEED VERY MAGNIFICIENT, IF I MUST ADMIT." His eyes slide over to yours, and he falters a bit, "BUT PERHAPS NOT AS MAGNIFICIENT AS BEING A HUMAN SEEMS TO BE." Chara tilts their head up, cocking an eyebrow. 

"You wouldn't ever say that if you knew what humans were really like." Chara announces bitterly. 

"BUT METTATON HIMSELF CALLED YOU MYSTERIOUS AND INTERESTING!" Papyrus points out. 

 _Oh no, Mister Great Papyrus,_ you gesture out gallantly, _I, a human, think that you are incredibly interesting, and indeed very mysterious. I am more than humbled to be in your presence. If I may._ With a grace you didn't know you had, you sweep into a low bow, spurred into that action by Asriel’s talk of kings. Papyrus giggles at the gesture, and you try to have Chara do the same. Chara only frowns, crossing their arms tighter against their chest. 

"I'm not going to bow to make a skeleton feel better." They whine into your ear, as you slowly stand back straight. Papyrus is looking much more excited, his gloved hands against the curve of his cheekbones as he gaps at you. 

"WOWIE. THE HUMAN BOWED TO _ME_ , THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ISN'T THAT SOMETHING? THAT’S ALMOST LIKE METTATON BOWING TO ME!" He laughs, delighted, and Toriel smiles at you. 

"We should probably continue on, though dear. I would like for Chara and Frisk to see the rest of the town before tonight." 

"CAN I JOIN YOU?" He looks shyly at you all, blushing slightly, "THE HUMANS GESTURE WAS TRULY WONDERFUL. I WOULD LIKE TO CONVERSE MORE WITH THEM."

 _"_ I think that is a wonderful idea, Papyrus. Please, feel free to join us." 

Papyrus gladly walks in step with you. Chara mutters darkly, before trying to head a bit farther off with Asriel. He seems to protest slightly, wanting to talk to Papyrus too, but relents and skips ahead with them. Toriel follows after them. 

"DO HUMANS ALWAYS WALK AT THIS SLOW OF A PACE?" 

 _Some are faster._ You comment, _You can run ahead if you wish. I am afraid I do not walk much faster._  

"THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER HUMAN, BUT I SHALL PASS. I KNOW HOW TO WALK SLOW. MY BROTHER IS ACTUALLY A MUCH SLOWER WALKER THAN YOU, WHEN HE ACTUALLY WALKED TO PLACES."

_Is your brother the other skeleton? The one in the blue sweater?_

"YES! YES HE IS! ACTUALLY, YOU CAN SEE HIM RIGHT OVER THERE!" Papyrus waves enthusiastically in the direction ahead of you. You spy that similar stall and cheeky grin. The skeleton waves lazily back, before resting his head on the stall, looking as if he was to fall asleep, "SANS! YOU ARE WORKING! DON'T SLEEP ON THE JOB!" Again Sans waves his hand, but doesn't raise his head up. 

"YOU SEE? MY BROTHER IS INCREDIBLY LAZY." 

 _I do see that._ You gesture to Papyrus. Your eyes fixate on the blue skeleton, feeling more than slightly concerned. This was around the fifth time today he had shown up randomly, still situated with that strange wooden stall. How did he get around?

 ** _Was he watching you?_** The thought is disconcerting, especially if your hunch was right. You had to be extra careful of Chara with him around. Some of the looks he had given you when you caught him were not exactly the most kindest. Even Undyne's steely look seemed a kids jeer to that.

Papyrus excited voice brings you back around to face him, and he engages you into an interesting conversation- one that mainly revolved around how great he was. More than happy to just smile and nod at his praises of himself (not that you could do anything else), you find yourself heading just outside the residential area. The shimmering lake was just rising out of the horizon into view, and Papyrus was switching from himself to mention interesting facts about the area surrounding. He talked of a fitness trail to the side, as well as what he described to be strange dog-like things that resided somewhere deep on that trail.

"AND THIS IS LAKE EBOTT." Papyrus announces, wildly gesturing to the gigantic lake. You find Toriel conversing pleasantly with what seemed to be turtle-like creature. What also looked to be a Marina was off to the left, a shadowy, hooded figure standing there. Asriel and Chara were playing at the water’s edge. Well actually Asriel was making a sand castle and Chara kept scooping water up and either dumping it on the castle to ruin it, or flicking the water at Asriel.

"Hey, come on Chara, stop it! You're probably jealous I can make a better sandcastle than you!" 

"Hmmph. You wish!" 

You were glad that Chara and Asriel were alright again- and Chara themselves seemed relatively back to normal. However, the decision you had made weighs on you. Was it the right one? All the other monsters _did_ seem to be very well-meaning, and would probably take well to the news. However, Undyne’s earlier rant still fiddles in the back of your skull. You couldn’t risk it. You couldn’t risk telling anyone else; especially if that news got to Undyne. Or even that blue skeleton. 

"ELDER HUMAN! DO YOU WISH TO HAVE A SAND BUILDING CONTEST WITH ME TOO?" Papyrus asks, and you find yourself reluctantly agreeing. The four of you start an intense sand building contest, electing Toriel and the other turtle monster to be judges. 

You don't try very hard, and make a basic sand castle. You, instead, decide to enjoy the show as the three try to out compete each other. 

Papyrus, by far, was going to win. His sand castle was magnificently sculptured, with elegant archways and teeming towers.  He was even building a flag to go on top. 

Asriel and Chara were also making great castles- greater than yours at least- but they still paled in comparison to Papyrus's. 

Chara was looking at Papyrus castle, a devilish look gleaming in their eyes. Asriel, too was looking at it in awe. You see Chara lean over, whisper something in Asriel's ear. He whispers back, a little uncertain but then begins to giggle. The two get up from their castles and saunter over to Papyrus's.

With cheeky smiles on their faces, you watch as the two get scoops of water in their hands. With even bigger smiles, they flick the water over top Papyrus- but really only managing to get as high up as his lower rib cage.

Papyrus balks, and stumbles into his castle accidentally. He looks at it crumbling over in vain, "MY MAGNIFICIENT CASTLE!" He calls out, trying to fix it. The castle continues to totter, half of its supports destroyed. It tumbles down into the sand, a mess. Chara gives a gleeful laugh.

"Children! That was incredibly rude!" Toriel scolds them, her eyes firm. The two look awkwardly away, as Asriel mumbles out a sorry.

"WORRY NOT CHILDREN. I AM NOT ANGRY AT YOU- AS LONG AS YOU WON'T BE ANGRY AT ME." The two squeal as Papyrus himself dumps water on top of them. He scrambles away with a loud “NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

“You’re going to regret that, skeleton!” Chara proclaims, as they proceed to scoop up more water. Asriel shrieks happily, joining Chara in tag-teaming Papyrus as he runs away. Somehow, you are enlisted to help- Papyrus being too fast for the two to catch- and it’s all three of you against him.

“THE ODDS MAY BE AGAINST ME, BUT NEVER FEAR! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He laughs again, dodging and weaving between all three of you. The water fight continues, and somehow all three castles get stomped on and destroyed. Toriel declares a tie for all of you, leading Asriel and Papyrus to flaunt their shared victory. Chara groans, rolling their eyes at you.

 _Boys are so silly, aren’t they Chara?_ Chara laughs.

“Only these ones." 

The hours seem to fly by as the four of you continue splashing and playing in the water. Soon Toriel is calling out for you, the light of the day drifting to below the horizon. In her hands she holds fluffy, white towels, “I believe this tour has been splendid.” She proclaims, offering each of you towels, “Although we did not visit everyone, that is okay. You will no doubt see them around eventually. Everyone so far has liked you wholeheartedly, so I simply must call that a success.” Toriel claps her hands in a gleeful manner, happy that everyone was getting along. The only problem had been Undyne so far, but Toriel knew she would be won around eventually.

Papyrus declines the towel Toriel offers to him, "NO NEED, MISS MAYOR. THE WALK BACK WILL DRY ME." However he turns to you and Chara sheepishly. You cock your head as he blushes, "I HOPE THAT WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS." He announces. Impulsively, he grabs at your hands, trying to instil a serious air, "ALTHOUGH YOU MAY BELIEVE I AM UNATTAINABLE DUE TO YOUR ADMIRATION OF MY GREATNESS, FEAR NOT! I AM VERY MUCH WILLING TO BE FRIENDS- YOUR BESTEST SKELETON FRIEND EVEN- TO YOU TWO. TODAY WAS- TODAY WAS FANTASTIC! I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO HAVE MORE, GREATER EXPERIENCES WITH YOU HUMANS." 

You nod your head, smiling. You squeeze the hands in his gloves reassuringly, _It would be wonderful to be friends with you, oh Great Papyrus._ His eyes twinkle and he laughs happily before announcing he was going home.

Toriel asks if he wishes them to walk him back, but Papyrus declines again, "NO NEED, MISS MAYOR. I KNOW MY WAY BACK!" The skeleton then sprints off, waving. Toriel chuckles.

All of you make the tired trek back to the mayor’s house, the lights glowing with warm reassurance. The door is opened by a welcoming Asgore, who mentions he had caught your TV session with Mettaton earlier today. All of you step inside, hanging the wet towels up on the coat rack. Toriel and Asgore nuzzle their noses affectionately in an intimate greeting. Asriel yawns, incredibly tired from all the events today, and tugs at Toriel’s dress. 

“Do you wish to go to bed, my child?” With a sleepy nod, Toriel smiles and carts him upstairs, as Asgore returns to the kitchen. You and Chara follow behind Toriel, ready to change out of the wet cloths. Chara sleepily sits on the bed, also tired from today’s events. They wait patiently for you to finish changing, and you sigh knowingly, before helping them to get dressed. 

 _Do you wish to sleep now?_ You gesture to Chara. 

“Are you?” They yawn loudly.

_No. I don’t exactly feel that tired right now._

“Well, I’m not either.” They conclude, and willingly totter after you as you make your way back downstairs. You find Asgore still sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea beside him. A pile of papers and notes are on the desk in front, reading glasses perched delicately on his nose. He looks up and smiles at you as you make your way to the table and sit down. Chara sits on the chair beside you, still yawning. 

“It was a brilliant idea to have Mettaton interview the both of you.” Asgore comments, as he sets his glasses on the table, “Would either of you like a cup of tea?” Asgore asks. Chara declines the offer, but you accept. He happily gets up and pours another cup, placing it in front of you, before sitting back down in his chair. 

You sip at the delicious tea, smiling as the warmth spreads down your throat. _It wasn’t my idea. Mettaton wanted to do it._

“I can believe that. He is such a lively fellow. Did you know that Alphys made him? She’s a very smart girl.”

_Yes. Asriel mentioned that today. But who is Alphys?_

“Did you not met her on your travels today?” 

_No._

Asgore gives a little sigh, “Not really that surprising. Alphys isn’t the most social of monsters. If you recall from a few days ago, she was the little yellow lizard in the lab coat and glasses.” 

_Ah yes. I remember. Does she make robots for a living?_

“No. Er, yes? I’m honestly not sure. Her official title is a scientist, but I confess I’ve never asked her about what… that implies.” 

 _Oh. I see._ Chara taps your arm, and you look down to see their tired eyes looking up at you. Rolling your eyes slightly, you move your arms up so Chara could clamber their way onto your lap. Settling carefully in your arms, Chara proceeds to fall asleep on you. Asgore chuckles. 

“My little Asri does that to me all the time.” He comments, smiling. 

You sigh, trying to drink your tea without disrupting Chara. _It makes doing things difficult._

“Yes, but you live with it. It’s just what you do for your little ones.”

 You look down at the innocent face of Chara resting on you, several emotions dwelling deep in the depths of your heart. _There are a lot of things you do for the ones you care for._ You confess to Asgore. He rumbles an agreement.

The two of you continue the enjoyable chatter, until you finish the last bit of tea in your cup. You let out a yawn, stretching slightly. Chara grumbles in your lap.

 _Well, I best head off to bed too. Have a good night, Asgore._  

He bides you a fond night as well, placing the glasses back on his nose to return to his work. Heaving, you lift up the sleeping Chara in your arms and make your way back up the stairs. 

You settle them comfortably on the bed, but find yourself still not wanting to sleep. _What is wrong with me?_ You think to yourself, scratching your head. You yawn once more, obviously tired. _Do I just not want to get in the bed?_ You force yourself to lay down, but still feel unwilling to sleep. 

Chara moans and turns towards you. The shadows play on their face, the darkness of the night sinking it into a strange expression. Your heart leaps in your chest, and you scramble away from the brief flash of memory that disturbs you. You land on the floor in a heap, and close your eyes, chest heaving. _It’s only the shadows. It’s only the shadows._ You think to yourself, shakily getting up once again. You bite your lip, regarding Chara’s peaceful form. You breathe in and out, trying to calm yourself. But you weren’t going to calm down, that you knew.

 _I guess I’m going to have to go back to not sleeping properly_. You think to yourself, running a tired hand through your hair. Your lips tremble on overflowing emotions in the silence of the darkness. For years you refused _that part of you_ inside, trying to overcome it- or ignore it- but it was hard to do so in the silence of the night; when all the memories and feelings of the day, and of past days, would roll around in your head. _It’s so much easier to ignore it during the day. I have an obligation, a duty then… Something to do, a distraction to my inner thoughts._ Shakily you return to the bed, curling up to try and avoid Chara. It doesn't work that way, and Chara gravitates towards you. You resign yourself to perhaps being able to drift into a dead sleep. However, with Chara pressing up against you, snuggling into your back, you knew you weren’t going to be able to close your eyes tonight. Ghostly hands squeeze your heart painfully, reminiscent of earlier. The scar on your neck burns, and other wounds seem to trickle and itch down your body. Guilt locks in your throat as you flinch away from Chara’s hand flopping onto your side. You were glad they weren’t awake to witness your betrayal, but you also wished they _were_ awake so you could force yourself to ignore these feelings. Your words of _we can always have forgiveness_ curls back in your mind, taunting and teasing you. Mocking you. Shaming you. The decision to keep _that Chara_ secret rears its way into your thoughts, trumping everything else with its gloating indignity. More and more thoughts press their way into your skull, all hording for attention, all waiting to take a bite out of your sanity. 

 _Why does this have to be so hard?_ You sob to yourself, biting back the tears. _It’s not fair._

 

_I hate nighttime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where all of you begin to discover my intense love of Papyrus. My very very favourite.
> 
> He is mine.
> 
> Again, sorry for OOC'ness. And just general horribleness. And the incredible speed of this story?? Like whoa. I feel the monsters all took to them pretty fast, but I guess they also do that in-game so whatever.
> 
> (god I love Papyrus so much, especially this scene next chapter I have of him ooohhhhhh~~~ I will literally fight Sans for him)


	4. Spear of Justice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..... Justice?

“Chara! Frisk! It’s breakfast time!” Toriel’s call upstairs brings you to moan, slowly blinking yourself awake. You sigh, wearily dragging yourself out of bed. The horrible time you had last night still drags at your brain, making your movements slushy and wobbly. You breathe in and out, forcing everything down, deep into the depths of your heart where they would never reach the sun. You trap them under a wall of shame and guilt, pulling on the coil of kindness and mercy that pulsed at the core of your being. _Kindness and mercy._

Chara awakens at the rolling shift in the bed as you get up. They growl as you open the beige curtains on the window, bringing in the light of day, before rubbing their eyes and yawning. You proceed to get dressed, already the dredges of the night being blasted by the shine of the day.  _Today shall be a good day._ You tell yourself firmly.

“And Frisk?! Make sure Chara gets prepared! Asriel and I both want them to come to school with us today!” Chara moans at that, opening their eyes to give you a sour look. 

“Do I have to?” They gripe at you. 

_Well you haven’t gone to school yet. It’s about time you should do so._  

“You didn’t go to school either.” They whine. 

_I still read books and was taught things. I know I need to get a better education, and hopefully Toriel will be willing to provide that, but you need one as well._ You smile encouragingly at Chara. 

They roll over again, “I don’t _want_ to go!” They tug the covers over their head. 

Smile turning cheeky and wolfish, you pull the covers back over. Chara growls at you, pouting, “You can’t make me go.” 

_But Asriel and Toriel can._ Chara narrows their eyes at you, before huffing. 

“No way. They can’t make me.” 

_Wanna bet?_  

“You’re on, mute.” 

_15 bucks says they’ll make you go to school with them._  

“20 dollars says they can’t!” 

_Well, see you downstairs. Breakfast smells delicious._ With a wink, you flounce out the door. Chara hurriedly scrambles behind you, the smell indeed very enticing. 

“It’s cheating if you give them any way to make me go!” Chara calls down the stairs. 

“Cheating for what?” Asgore asks you, as you bound your way into the kitchen. Settling at the seat just to the side of him, opposite of Asriel, you shrug. 

_Oh, nothing._ You thank Toriel graciously as she settles a steaming pot of pancakes in front of you. Asriel was already half-way done his plate. 

“Is Chara coming to school with us, Frisk?” He asks you, sticky syrup on the sides of his mouth. 

_You should ask them that, not me._ Asgore translates for his son when he asks what you had said. 

“I will!” 

Chara comes tottering down the stairs, still dressed in their sleeping clothes. 

“Chara! You aren’t prepared! Don’t you want to come to school with me?” Ariel’s big eyes round with silent pleas as he looks at them. Chara balks at the pleading look, before crossing their arms. 

"What's so good about school?" They snap

"My child, you must simply have an education." Toriel reprimands. 

"Oh please come with me Chara! School will be fun! And I want to be able to spend more time with you! We can't if you don't come to school with me!" Asriel pouts. Chara continuous their disgusted glare, but you can see it faltering. With significantly glee, you watch as they swivel about and then storm back up the stairs. A few minutes later, they come back down fully dressed. You smile at them gloatingly, and they return it with a glare. 

“Don’t you even dare!” They hiss, purposefully taking the empty seat besides Asriel. 

“You _are_ coming to school aren’t you!” Asriel chirps out happily, as Toriel sets Chara’s plate down, before sitting down herself. Asgore fluffs the paper in his hands, clearing his throat. 

Chara levels you a mutinous glare, as they grind out “ ** _yes._** ” Toriel mentions her own excitement, happy that Chara agreed to come. 

You hold up two waggling fingers, and they stick their tongue out at you. You chuckle despite the strange looks the other three give you. _Daytime is the best time._ You think happily to yourself. 

The meal continuous pleasantly, despite any other amount of conversation. You elect this time to wash the dishes, to which Toriel sighs and allows you to do. 

“We should be heading out soon anyway.” Toriel remarks, after you are finished, getting up from the table, “All the other children will be arriving at the school soon.” Toriel looks in your direction, pursing her lips, “I unfortunately do not have any studying material for a child your age yet, dear one. You can still join us in the classroom, if you wish. There will not be much for you to do, though, so feel free to explore the town some more." 

_Oh no, I can comfortably be with you at the school. It is no trouble at all._  

"Alright, my dear-" 

"Actually," Asgore coughs pointedly, folding his newspaper onto the table, "I was planning on asking you to accompany me for today, Frisk. I have something I wish to discuss."

_I should probably still be around Chara-_  

“It’ll be _fine_. I’m not a weak little baby.” Chara retorts sourly, scrapping at their plate, "besides, **_you've_**  already had school. It should just be us that goes.” They give you a small glare, “I wouldn’t want you _ruining_ it by talking about _bets._ ” You smile blandly.

_I don't know really-_

"Nonsense! Chara is more than capable of being on their own, Frisk! I know it must be hard, considering you two seem nigh inseparable, but relinquish some independence. All children grow up eventually." 

Your eyes flicker to Asriel, _I know but I still feel that-_

"Frisk... if Chara thinks its okay, we'll be okay." 

"Yes, my child. Do you not trust me to look after my own little ones?" With all the looks aimed your way, all you can do is sigh in defeat. Perhaps it _would_ be okay.

_Will we be close to the school, though?_ You ask Asgore. He smiles. 

“Oh yes, my office is right next to the school, Frisk." 

_Alright, then._

“Then it’s settled! Come, young ones, we should make haste. The teacher has to be there in order for the children to be taught anything!” Toriel ushers Asriel and Chara to the door, helping them get ready.

You stand up, and meander your way to watch them leave. Asriel and Chara both turn back to look at you. They wave, and you wave back. You felt a bit apprehensive at being separated from Chara, but everything seemed to be okay. 

Ebott wasn’t like the human world, so you didn’t have to worry about hurtful words and hateful people. 

But it seemed the pure fact of which both of you were humans in a world of monsters lead to scary, hurtful and hateful thoughts. 

“Chara will be fine, Frisk. Learning how to be an independent person is a valued trait. Come now, let us head to my office.” Both you and Asgore step out of the house, and he closes it firmly. You are surprised that he does not lock it, but the genuine kind nature of this town probably deterred thieves and liars. 

_At least until you stepped in._ You shake those thoughts off. You weren’t _lying_ , just hiding the truth. That _was_ a bit different, wasn’t it? You suddenly wished you had not been so willing to leave Chara by themselves. What if they had another episode? How would you be able to get there in time? _Would_ you be able to get there in time? Could you still keep your promise to Asriel? To _yourself?_

You mindlessly follow behind Asgore, trying to distill your worry. _Asriel will come and find me if anything happens, won’t he? He **knows**_ _so I’m sure he’ll know what to do. I have to trust Chara, they said it was fine. Chara will come to me. They did so before, they’ll do so again. I have to- I have to believe._   _Mercy and kindness, right? Everything will be okay._

“This is my office, it’s a little big- but I've been told humans liked fancy, big buildings.” He chuckles a bit, and you look up. The building _was_ rather huge, but not nearly as big as Mettaton’s hotel, or even his TV station. Large, arching stained glass windows stretch across most of the side of the building, the different coloured panes glittering in the sunlight. Planters rested at the bottom of each one, blooming the great yellow flowers Asgore had at his own home. They emit that same wonderful scent. Asgore walks up the small, cobblestone path to the large, rich oak doors that lead inside. He pushes them open, gesturing for you to enter before he does. 

You do so, and are greeted with a wide, golden-arched entry way, pillars stretching high unto a decorative blue ceiling. The light shimmers and dances on the white tiled floor, the different coloured panes of light melding the room into a glorious rainbow. The arched pillars stretch far, leading to two magnificently rich, golden thrones. Regal purple pads adorned the seats of both of them, decorative horns spiralling up at the top. The legs curled, almost like twisting vines, to the floor to spread out like sharp claws.  

You breathe out an awed sigh, twisting and turning as you look up and around at the glorious architecture before you. 

“Yes, this is rather beautiful, isn’t it?” Asgore comments, as he watches you dance around the lights in wonder. You can do nothing but nod your head in agreement, and slowly follow after him as he makes his way down the long, golden corridor. 

Asgore enters a room to the left of the two thrones, leaving it agar to let you through. 

You expect to find more artistically beautiful décor, but instead only discover what looks to mimic a normal office; and a disorganized one at that. Drawers, crates and file-cabinets litter the walls, as a large, deeply rich wooden desk is at the very far end. Another rich, purple chair is settled behind it, smaller chairs placed in front. 

Asgore pulls out one of the smaller chairs, patting the seat, “Sit down, young Frisk. I have something I wish to discuss.” You tread your way through the sea of papers and books, before plopping down. Asgore moves behind the desk, and settles on the chair behind it. The small vase of flowers rattles as he bumps the desk accidentally, “Opps.” 

Asgore gives a slight cough, “Ahem, well, I know its only been a few days since you and Chara arrived here. However, it feels as if you have been here much longer.” He gives a generous smile, “I must admit, Toriel and I took quite readily to the pair of you, and Asriel too, is very fond of both of you.” 

_We are just as fond of you three, as well._  

“That is good to hear, very good. I also heard from Tori that you had a great time with the young Papyrus, and everyone already has warmed up to you both after that TV show with Mettaton.” 

_Yes, it seems questioning us made a lot of people feel more comfortable._

“That it did…” Asgore clears his throat again, “But I’m not here to discuss how the town is welcoming you. This might be odd, again since you only arrived recently- but, I have a rather big request to ask of you.” 

_Please, ask._

“You may or may not know, but humans and monsters haven’t always had a peaceful relationship. You may have learned about… about the _almost-war_ between us. It was a heavy time indeed, much fighting and violence on account of both sides.” 

_Yes. I heard about this before, in a history book I read a long while ago._

“You might also know that we monsters decided to seclude ourselves away, rather than fight the humans. I… I feared a fight would lead to something very dreadful indeed. So I took us all, and headed to Ebott. We’ve been here, living secluded lives ever since. 

“What I’m meaning to ask you- Frisk, I’ve been wondering if you could perhaps become... a mediator of sorts. An- an ambassador for our people. You are a human yourself, and you seem very much comfortable to the presence of monsters. Perhaps, when we wish to expand our reaches, you can help to soothe and quell the tides of fearful humans.” For a few silent minutes all you can do is stare at Asgore, shocked and awed by his request. 

"... Frisk? Are you... going to reply?" 

With fumbling fingers, you gesture shakily to him, _You- you want me to try to bring peace between humans and monsters?_

“It’s a heavy task, and an even heavier burden am I wishing to bear upon you, young Frisk. I will understand if you wish to decline. But I… I am tired of the few humans that come here- all of them have left a scar on this town, taking something precious of ours before they left. Somehow I know you two will not be the same- and I hope your kind nature can appeal to the humans that _do_ show up, ill intentions in mind.” You stare at Asgore, seeing the clear sincerity in his eyes. He _really did_ want you to become such an important person. Was... was willing to give you such responsibility! Emotions tumbled at the forefront of your mind, but the majority of them were... happiness, honour... **_pride_**  

_I am… very honoured that you respect me so much as to consider giving me such a position. You are right, we hardly have been here a few days!_

“If you need to dwell upon the thought more, I am willing to wait.” Asgore sighs, “I just hope that someday the hatred and violence will stop. We are a peaceful town, I do not wish to harm anyone.” He looks sadly at the vase that he had displaced, jostling the desk. He reaches over, and fixates it in the original spot. You watch him for a silent moment, mulling over his words. However, you felt like no matter how much time you thought upon it, you would still reach the same conclusion.

_I believe I do not need that much time to dwell on it, Asgore. I will follow my heart on this matter._

“Oh?” 

_I will try my hardest to become an ambassador to your people. I hope I can soothe the nature of humans, and be able to give you and your kind the space to be free and happy._

Asgore smiles, “Frisk…”  He sighs happily, “I had such a hopeful feeling, as soon as I saw you… so scared and small on my couch a few days ago. It really is a blessing that you and Chara walked into this town.” 

_I hope you will believe me in that I feel the exact same way. Everyone is very generous and kind here. I wish to preserve that kindness in the face of the worst humanity has to offer._

“I know you will do a splendid job in that regard, Frisk, my human ambassador.” The title tingles over your ears, and you can’t help but smile. 

_I will also try my hardest, Asgore, monster mayor of Ebott._

Asgore hums, before reaching into one of the drawers in his desk. He pulls out a few leaflets of paper, handing them over to you, “This is to declare your title. It makes it official. Humans do this sort of thing, don’t they? Document it in writing?” 

At your nod, you take the pieces of paper gratefully. Accepting the pen Asgore also hands to you, you read over the documents briefly, before signing your name at the bottom. It basically summarized what Asgore was asking of you, and listed some types of duties. Most of them revolved around keeping peace, and trying to be fair and just at all times. 

With your life around Chara, you knew all about trying to soothe and comfort the storm of violence. Maybe your life was prepping you for this sort of job. It was an interesting thought. Fate had lead you here, didn’t it? 

_Is Chara going to be an ambassador too?_

“Perhaps when they get older. I think it unfair to ask a child to fulfill such a large, and heavy responsibility. You are an adult, Frisk. It is much more reassuring to ask you, one who is able to think deeply and critically. A child may look at this responsibility and do unneeded things, things that they think are correct but perhaps too dangerous.” 

_I can see your point. And Chara only knows… they only know of the suffering mankind can cause. I don’t think they understand that not everyone is like that. An ambassador should be able to see that not everyone is cruel… shouldn’t they?_

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” 

You sigh, and look out the window. With slight surprise, you could see the school from here. In fact, you could make out the forms of Asriel, Chara and other monster children playing.

_You really can see the children from here._ You motion to Asgore, and he looks out the window, smiling.

“Yes. I wanted to be able to have a view of the future, even as I work.” He remarks, looking outwards fondly. 

The two of you silently watch the children in the playground, and you are more than happy to note Chara was no different than when you had separated. They were happily running around with Asriel and the strange armless monster as well, looking in no danger of having an episode. A part of you sighs in relief at this discovery. Perhaps Asriel’s presence and acceptance was putting to rest a lot of their internal fears. 

_Or maybe they are trying to ignore them, just like you do._

Whatever it **_was_** , it was working. And that’s all that mattered. 

Asgore’s cough brings your attention back to him, and he motions for you to give him the papers in your hands. 

_Oh, sorry_. You gesture out clumsily, shuffling them together before handing them over. 

Asgore looks down, his eyebrow raising slightly, “Do you not have a last name, Frisk?” 

At that you shrug, _If I did, I don’t remember it. All I’ve ever been called is Frisk._  

He hands back the papers, “You can put Dreemurr as your last name, if you wish.”

You freeze in the process of grabbing the papers. You stare at Asgore _Dreemurr_ for a few silent seconds, before awkwardly gesturing to him. 

_You’d be willing to give me your name?_

Asgore smiles widely, chuckling, “I’m sure at some point, Toriel’s going to want to adopt the both of you. Might as well get started on changing your name.”

_R- Really? You’d be willing to adopt us?_  

“Of course! What better way than to have my ambassador also become my child? I think it fits perfectly. And, as I mentioned, all of us are incredibly fond of you two. Toriel already calls you her children.” 

The smile trembles on your lips as you manage to sign the last name onto the documents, _This truly is incredible. I’m- I’m so grateful to all of you. I can’t wait to official be your child. Chara will no doubt be just as thrilled._

Asgore chuckles, “Yes. Now I just have to wait for my wife to mention it. It has to be _her_ idea, don’t you know.” He laughs again. You two fall into a comforting chat, before Asgore suddenly collects himself and gets back at hand. 

Hours pass by as the two of you continue talking about business and other related matters. Most of it is related to any sort of dealings you would have as an ambassador, and Asgore assuring you that you would never have to do it yourself. 

“I know how… cruel some humans can be, young Frisk. I do not want you facing potential dangers on your own. As mayor of this town, I will always be there when any need for peace is to be established.” 

You continue on, and Asgore also mentions the fact that he was drawing up plans to start lessons for everyone to begin learning the language of hands. He mentions that he had already called Alphys, who reluctantly agreed. Sans had also been called, but had not answered his phone. Asgore was sure, though if he called his brother, Papyrus, Sans would no doubt be forced to join. 

In between more talks, your stomach grumbles loudly. You blush, looking sheepishly at Asgore. 

“Well, it seems I have kept you here long enough, Frisk.” He rumbles out, “And you are no doubt extremely hungry. I, however, still have plenty of work to catch up on.” 

_I take it you will not be joining me for lunch?_

Asgore sighs, shaking his head, “No. But here-” Asgore digs into his pockets, producing shiny, shimmering coins, “Feel free to buy yourself lunch, my child.” Smiling at the deeper intentions of those words, you take the coins gladly. 

You bow over his hands, gesturing a heartfelt _Thank you._ Asgore bids you a fond good afternoon, and you exit through the glorious throne room, and back out into the town. You stand still for a few minutes, looking at the shimmering coins. Where were you to go to eat today? The gentle tones of the fire-y man of yesterday sings into your head. 

_Maybe I will eat there._ You think to yourself. After all, it would be rude to never partake in the nice man’s food. And humanities conveniences, as well as shitty caretakers who only bought take out, was leaving you hankering for something… well _greasy._ With a jump to your step, and a hum on your lips, you head off towards Grillbys.

You carefully make your way around the school, hoping Toriel wouldn’t catch you and see where you were going. You knew that she did not seem to like the idea of eating the fire monsters food. Silently hoping for forgiveness if Toriel somehow managed to catch you, you march your way towards the sizzling smelling restaurant. Its warm glow was appeasing from where you were, a few feet away. 

“AH, ELDER HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?” The question cuts you off, and you wrench your face upwards to peer at the lanky skeleton looming above you. 

You bow to him, and he emits a gleeful chuckle at that action. You gesture a simple reply, _I am fine today. Thank you, Papyrus. How are you? What are you doing?_  

“AH! I AM ALSO GREAT AS WELL- BUT THEN AGAIN, SEEING AS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOW COULD I EVER NOT BE GREAT?” His chuckles spur on your own, and you giggle into your hands, “HOWEVER I AM RETURNING FROM AN INVIGORATING JOG AROUND THE TOWN. IT DOES THE BODY WELL TO KEEP IT FIT! BUT SINCE IT IS NOW LUNCH TIME, I MUST ALSO KEEP MY BODY ENERGIZED WITH FOOD.” 

At that particular moment, your belly gives another loud rumble. You blush, but Papyrus only gives you a quizzical look. _Ah yes, I am planning on having lunch as well._ You motion to Grillbys before you. Just as you prepare to ask him if he would wish to join, Papyrus gasps. 

“HUMAN! YOU CAN’T BE PLANNING ON EATING… EATING _THERE?_ ” 

_Well, yes actually, I-_  

“ **NONSENSE!** ” Papyrus bursts out passionately, “I CANNOT IDLY STAND BY AND LEAVE YOU TO CONSUME INORDINATE AMOUNTS OF GREASE AND BAD FOOD. NO! AS YOUR SKELETON BEST FRIEND, I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM THAT FATE!” 

_Oh, well, where exactly should I-?_  

“HUMAN, LET ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TREAT YOU TO A MARVELLOUS FEAST OF CULINARY PROWESS! COME, TO MY HOUSE, WHERE I SHALL SERVE YOU THE MOST GLORIOUS DISH YOU WILL EVER HAVE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!” 

_Are you sure? I wouldn’t want-_  

“OH YES! WE HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH ROOM FOR YOU. IN FACT, HALF THE TIME SANS DOESN’T EVEN EAT AT THE TABLE. HE’S TOO LAZY TO GET OFF THE FLOOR TO DINE PROPERLY.” Papyrus heaves a heavy sigh at that, giving you an exasperated look of displeasure. You follow behind the skeleton, a little more than intrigued by this “culinary expertise”. You glance at the fast food restaurant, nonetheless feeling disappointed you couldn’t taste its food today. The skeleton keeps up a plethora of conversation, hardly needing any input of yours to determine your answers or replies, “YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SECRETLY WISHING THAT I WOULD CATCH YOU LIKE THIS, RIGHT HUMAN? AFTER ALL, I AM ONE OF THE GREATEST CHEFS. OF COURSE YOU ARE NO DOUBT DYING TO TASTE MY FOOD.” You didn’t even know Papyrus _could_ cook, but decided to keep that thought to yourself. You’d rather let the skeleton keep his innocent belief. 

The both of you step up towards the house you had seen glimpses of yesterday. It was a pleasant, two-story house, made completely of fine oak, with a small outer-balcony off to the side. The house looked rather homey, squat, with square little windows and a small porch leading to a dark wooden door. A shed of lighter wood material was perched just off to the right. Papyrus rushes up the small porch to slam the door open excitedly, calling out for his brother. 

“SANS! WE HAVE A GUEST! YOU BETTER BE DRESSED PROPERLY!” You step through the threshold of the house, taking in the simple surroundings. A small, square kitchen is straight ahead of you, a small little dining table nested before it. Off to the left, there is a living room type area, with a couch and a TV placed against the wall. Stairs at the very left edge of the house lead up to the second story area. There are two doorways, one of them plastered with a bunch of what appeared to be caution tape and stop signs. You step to the right side, almost bumping into a coffee table. A singular rock sits on it, and strangely it is covered with sprinkles. _How odd._  

“hey bro.” Sans mumbles tiredly, slouching somewhat strangely on the couch. His whole body was upside down, his head nearly touching the floor, with his feet drooping over the top. He yawns, scratching at a few of his vertebral disk on his spinal column. His shirt flops down, revealing some of his ribs. 

“SANS!! I TOLD YOU WE HAVE A GUEST! SHOW SOME DECENCY!” Papyrus screeches, looking abashed on his brother’s behalf. You don’t really get it. What was so wrong? It was just a _skeleton-_ you blush slightly as you realize those implications. A skeleton to you was different to the skeleton that they were. Sans was practically half naked. Instead of feeling embarrassed, you were more intrigued. These skeleton monsters, were after all, an incredible mystery. Especially how they lived- everyone else at least had _skin_ , perhaps organs and such. These creatures were completely devoid of everything besides just a simple skeletal structure. It was a wonder how they moved; didn't they at least need muscles for that type of thing?

Sans cracks open a tired eye, his white pupil focusing on you. He widens a welcoming smile, “ah, hey.” He calls in greeting, not seeming to move an inch. Papyrus emits a strangled scream. 

“AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN MOVE YOUR SOCK! SANS, _REALLY_! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?” Papyrus continues to bicker at his brother, but Sans either says nothing or yawns. Suddenly your stomach growls. _Extremely loudly._ Your face goes red again, as the two skeleton brothers focus their gazes on you, “AH! THAT SOUND AGAIN! HUMAN, WHAT DOES THAT SOUND MEAN? ARE YOU PERHAPS IN PAIN? IS SOMETHING INSIDE YOU?” 

You shake your head, _Oh no! It just means I’m hungry… It’s... a sound our body makes to let you know you need food. All humans do it._

“OH? HOW CONVENIENT! I JUST USE THE CLOCK TO TELL ME WHEN IT IS TIME TO EAT.” 

_Do you not get the growling in your stomach?_ You ask that before you can think properly- _do you even have stomachs?_ Is more of the question. 

“WHAT’S A STOMACH?” You stare at Papyrus for a few seconds, before shaking your head. You hear Sans chuckling at you. Feeling more than apprehensive, you decide to try and play teacher for a few minutes. Somehow though, the magnitude of how much you’d have to teach the young skeleton is daunting. 

_It’s… an internal organ. It’s what allows me to digest food._  

“HUMANS HAVE TO DIGEST FOOD? WOWIE! HOW FASCINATING! IT DOESN’T SIMPLY CONVERT TO MAGIC ONCE IT ENTERS YOUR MOUTH?” 

_No... I think there was this book I read that tried to explain it... it talked about how monsters have magic-composed bodies, and humans have material bodies. Our souls live in a defined container, whereas yours… project a physical interpretation?_

“WOWIE…” Papyrus proclaims, yet somehow you get the feeling he hadn’t understood anything, “I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT! BUT IT SOUNDS NEAT-O!” You hear the low rumbling chuckle of Sans at your expense. 

“bro, think of it like pasta-” Sans starts to say, obviously coming to the rescue on teaching Papyrus. 

“SANS, I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHERE YOU ARE TRYING TO GOING WITH THIS.” 

Sans, waves his hands lazily, “just listen, okay? lemme explain. so the pasta noodles are like souls, okay? and you pour pasta sauce on pasta, right? think of pasta sauce as food. now imagine two piles of pasta, one just sitting there on the counter.” 

“SANS, THAT IS EXTREMELY UNHYGIENIC. YOU DO NOT JUST LEAVE PASTA ON THE TABLE!” 

“paps, its not really there. i’m asking you to _imagine_ it. now, that’s us, okay? an open pile of pasta on the table. the sauce can be poured freely on it and the pasta is covered.” 

“YES, BUT THAT DOESN’T EXPLAIN HOW HUMANS-” 

“bro, chill. i’m getting to that. some pasta comes in a box, right? imagine the other pile of pasta is a box full of noodles. those are humans, like frisk. you pour pasta sauce on ‘em, and it doesn’t get to the noodles right, coz the box stops it? but you want the pasta to be covered with sauce, right?” 

“WELL, YES, I SUPPOSE.” 

“so, the pasta- er, humans- have to create little holes and other things in order for the sauce to be able to get in the box once you pour it. so that’s what they do, and that's what stomachs and organs are for. they’re the holes to let pasta sauce through. so, paps, just remember; humans are liked boxed pasta.” 

You stare in disbelief over Sans description of what the difference between humans and monsters was. You raise your arms in a questioning manner, but find yourself even more surprised when Papyrus seems to somehow understand that convoluted, erroneous explanation. 

“OH!” He cries out, his hands flying to the side of his skull in glee, “I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY!” You turn your bewildered gaze to Papyrus. **_What?!_** Just as you were about to question the intelligence of the two skeletons, your stomach lets out a _roar_. 

“OH! SORRY, HUMAN!” Papyrus apologizes, before he rushes off into the kitchen, “I SHALL PREPARE THE CULINARY EXTRAVAGANZA IMMEDIATELY! THE PASTA BOX SHALL BE COVERED WITH DELICIOUS PASTA SAUCE!” Papyrus laughs loudly, as pots and pans clatter and bang about. 

You level your gaze to Sans, who was still upside down. The pupils of his eyes slide over to you, a wickedly cocky grin on his face. You motion to yourself, before gesturing out a dubious _Pasta boxes?_ To him. His grin gets wider.

“ _Pasta_ -yrus seemed to _hole-_ y agree with my _sauce-y_ explanation.” He remarks slyly. An enraged screech of _SANS! I HEARD THOSE PUNS!_ Only causes the skeleton to chuckle softly, “did paps invite you over to have lunch with us?” Sans questions you. 

You nod the affirmative, before deciding to add, _I was going to have lunch over at Grillby’s, but Papyrus said that it was too unhealthy and wanted to make me lunch instead. He said it wasn’t right, as my skeleton best friend, to leave me to such a fate._

Sans snorts, “paps doesn’t know what he’s missing. grillby’s food is amazing.” 

“SANS, THAT FOOD IS ALL GREASE AND NO SUBSTANCE!” Papyrus retorts from the kitchen, the clanging and banging getting louder. A _whoosh_ happens, and you look worriedly to the kitchen. 

_Does he always make such a racket? It sounds like he’s fighting something in there._ You question Sans, more than concerned. 

“oh, he is fighting something in there. himself.” Sans chuckles again, scratching at his spinal column once more. You watch him silently for a few minutes, the racket from the kitchen the only noise. You find yourself coughing to get his attention when his eyes close. You were more than curious over this strange skeleton. 

_What… What exactly do you do?_  

“hmm?” Sans hums at you, his one eye focusing on your face. 

_Do you just sell hot dogs?_  

“a-yup.”

_But… but how did you get around the town so fast yesterday? And why did it seem like you were watching us? I thought you were a part of Undyne’s police force, spying on us._

 “magic.” Sans supplies, “and i guess so. undyne pays me for it, so i guess i am a _spy_.”

  _Oh. So you were watching us then._ Sans doesn’t supply his answer, so you take that as a yes. He starts to snore. You wait in silence for Papyrus to finish his cooking.

“HUMAN! PLEASE, SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR SERVER!” Papyrus calls out from the kitchen, and you cautiously make your way to the table. You situation yourself into one of the two chairs.

You motion to Sans, who had finally righted himself; only he did so by falling onto the floor, _There are only two chairs here. Is this okay? I can sit on the floor if you prefer._

“nah nah, s’okay. i’m a pretty _down-to-earth_ guy.”

 “SANS! DO _NOT_ DISTURB OUR GUEST WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus admonishes, as he waltzes into the room, two plates in his hands, and one balancing on his forehead. He tosses one plate to his brother, and you watch in awe as Sans catches it in a burst of blue, his left eye glowing strangely. He looks at you watching him, and winks with that eye, the magic disappearing and the plate flopping elegantly into his hands. You clap in appreciation. He snorts.

“HERE YOU ARE, HUMAN.” Papyrus hums happily, placing a plate in front of you. You stare at it dubiously. 

It’s a pasta box with pasta sauce poured over it. 

Sans **_howls_** with laughter. 

“ _bro!_ ” Sans huffs, shaking, “they don’t _literally_ eat pasta boxes!” His laughter is only overshadowed by Papyrus profuse apologies. 

“OH! HUMAN, I AM SORRY! I AM AFRAID I MAY STILL BE CONFUSED ON WHAT HUMANS EAT.” 

“paps, they eat the same things we do. actual _food._ ” 

“WELL, _WHY_ DID YOU TELL ME THAT STORY ABOUT PASTA BOXES AND PASTA SAUCE?” 

“it was a _metaphor._ ”

“WELL, METAPHORS ARE STRANGE. DON’T WORRY HUMAN, I SHALL GET A YOU A PLATE OF MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI! THAT IS _ACTUALLY_ COOKED! NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus takes the plate, and proceeds back into the kitchen. Sans looks over to you before he laughs again. You frown at him, but can’t manage to keep it. You snicker as well. 

“VIOLA! HUMAN, LUNCH IS SERVED!” You graciously thank Papyrus, who giggles with glee. He places a plate of steaming spaghetti before you, thick with a rich, red sauce. Your stomach rumbles in appreciation, and you dig in with aplomb. Both the skeletons watch you carefully. 

The texture of the pasta is… different than any of the food you have had here. It definitely didn’t taste like any of the food Toriel had given you, but then again- you’ve had worse food. And also no food. You scrape the plate clean as the skeletons continue to watch you, noting the slightly shocked look of Sans behind Papyrus’s back.

“OH! HUMAN! YOU HAVE CLEANED YOUR PLATE! DID YOU ENJOY MY FOOD? YOU DID, DIDN’T YOU?” He squeals happily as you give him praise for the pasta.

_It was certainly tasty, Papyrus._ You tell him honestly. It _had_ been tasty. It was a good meal- maybe you were being spoiled by Toriel’s great cooking to not think of it so positively. If you had come across this months ago, you would have done _anything_ for it. Food was a commodity not everyone could enjoy.

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD CREATE SUCH A TASTY, DELICIOUS MEAL. I AM, AFTER ALL, A CULINARY EXPERT!” He laughs some more, which only leads to you smile at him. Your heart swells. It was so much nicer, so much _different_ here. You **hoped…** you hoped for a lot of things. And most of all, you hoped you could really be an ambassador to these nice, innocent monsters.

Papyrus suddenly gives you a nervous look, fiddling with his gloves, “HUMAN?” He asks hesitantly. You hum to him, “IS IT ALRIGHT TO ASK YOU... IF YOU COULD, PERHAPS, JOIN US FOR LUNCH EVERYDAY? YOU CAN BRING THE SMALLER HUMAN WITH YOU TOO!”

The fork in your hand drops onto the plate with a startling _clatter_. Papyrus looks up from his gloves, gaze more than worried and apprehensive. You raise your hands to your mouth, pinpricks of tears swelling in the corners of your eyes.

“HU-HUMAN? I’M SORRY IF THAT OFFENDED YOU! I WAS OFFERING BECAUSE HAVING LUNCH TOGETHER SEEMS LIKE A BESTFRIEND THING TO DO, AND IT WAS PLEASANT TALKING TO YOU TODAY- AND-” You hurriedly shake your head, trying to reach over and pat the erratic skeleton's gloved hand.

_I would love to have lunch with you two every day. And I shall bring Chara, and Asriel too if you wouldn’t mind, with me when they are not in school._

“THAT IS ALL VERY SPLENDID HUMAN!” Papyrus announces with glee, looking more than ecstatic at the prospect of other people showing up at his house, “SANS AND I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR VISITS EVERYDAY!” Papyrus takes up his plate, yours, and then Sans as he heads off into the kitchen. 

You turn to smile brightly at Sans, _Hopefully you do not mind as well?_ You ask him formally. 

Sans shakes his head, leaning into the couch, “naw, as long as my bro’s happy,” He gives you a teasing smile, “but you didn’t have to force yourself to eat all of his pasta. i know it’s not exactly the greatest, especially if you’ve been eating tori’s food. and i can’t imagine how good human food is, too.” 

_Oh, no, it really isn’t that big of a deal. It was actually tasty, once over the uncooked parts, and I wouldn’t want to let it go to waste. After all, food is a novelty._  The common expression of one of the more notorious homes you and Chara had lived in slips out accidentally.

Sans slides you an inquisitive look, “novelty? what do you mean by that?” 

You hesitate briefly, not too sure to divulge too deeply into humanity and your time there. _Well, let’s just say… I didn’t always have food every day. And you’d be surprised at what horrible foods some humans try to feed others._ You laugh, _they would make Papyrus’s lunch seem like a feast for a king. So really, I’ve had to eat stuff much **much** worse._ Sans’ smile seems to dim after those confessions, and you purse your lips. Maybe you should have kept those to yourself, after all. The air to the room develops a slight awkwardness. 

“heh, if you think paps’ lunch is _that_ great, i _gotta_ take you to grillbys then. talk about a kingly feast.” Sans mentions absently. 

Papyrus announces his disapproval as he re-enters the living room, “NO WAY AM I GOING TO ALLOW MY PRECIOUS HUMAN FRIEND TO INGEST THAT SLIMY, GREASY FOOD. THEY OBVIOUSLY SHOW THE PERCHANCE OF AN INCREDIBLE FOOD PALLET, AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT GET TARNISHED!” 

“says the skeleton that was going to feed the human a _boxed lunch._ ” Sans snickers, to which Papyrus sputters. 

“THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU CONFUSED ME WITH YOUR ‘METAPHORS’ SANS! IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! AND- AND THE HUMAN FORGAVE ME, DIDN’T THEY?” You nod as Papyrus looks to you for your approval. He gives a smug look to his brother. 

“okay, _pasta_ the blame over to me. all i’ll do is _sit_ here and take it.”

“SANS! UGHH! I’M GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN HOME BEFORE THEY DECIDE TO NEVER WANT TO COME BACK BECAUSE OF YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus pushes you out the door, fuming.

“HUMAN, PLEASE DON’T MIND MY SILLY BROTHER. HIS PUNS MAY BE AWFUL, BUT HE MEANS WELL.”

You laugh and gesture that it was okay. _I think s_ _ome of his puns are rather funny, Papyrus. Don't you?_

“I DO NOT!” Papyrus retorts indignantly, closing the door in a huff. You walk down the stairs, and take a few steps away, waiting for Papyrus to follow. He hops down beside you, looking stern, “...YOU BETTER NOT MENTION THAT FACT TO MY BROTHER. I WOULDN’T WANT TO ENCOURAGE HIM. HIS PUNS REALLY ARE TOO MUCH ALREADY.” 

You cross your heart and then zip your lips, _I promise I won’t speak a word to him._

“AH, GOOD, HUMAN!” You two take a few steps forward, before you slow to a stop. Papyrus turns to you, looking inquisitive.

_Are you really inviting Chara and I to come to your house every day?_ You ask him, _Do you really want us to become best friends? I know you said this yesterday too, but are you really certain?_

Papyrus gasps, “OF COURSE I DO HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU! I THINK WE WILL ALL BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS! AFTER ALL, SUCH A PERSON WHO LOVES SPAGHETTI AS MUCH AS I DO IS ALREADY A FRIEND TO ME! AND WE ENJOYED LOTS OF WATER GAMES TOGETHER YESTERDAY!” 

You give Papyrus a tremendous, wavy smile. _Thank you. Truly._ You give a small sigh, _Is it alright if I give you a hug?_ You ask him impulsively, but he blinks at you blankly. You balk, backtracking, _Oh, if it's not okay that's fine! It's just that sometimes friends hug friends and I was just thinking-_  

“I LOVE HUGS!” He announces, chuckling. He grins widely, before opening his arms. You hop into it, wrapping your arms as tight as they could go. He hugs you just as tightly back, laughing softly into the top of your head.

Was this what friendship was supposed to be like? You sigh happily.

Just as you pull away from the hug, Papyrus beginning to set you down, a large _roar_ happens to your left.

“PUNK! YOU BETTER NOT BE HARMING PAPYRUS!” A loud screeching cry is embellished by the whizzing sound of something flying through the air. You turn in Papyrus’ arms to find a large, green spear heading in your direction.

You yelp loudly, heart hammering in your chest. You push at Papyrus, accidentally stumbling forward into the path of the spear when you hit the ground awkwardly; it was too close for you to be able to do anything but get hit by it. The spear lodges itself deep into your shoulder blade, sending you tumbling backwards onto the hard ground.

“HUMAN!” Papyrus cries out, quickly appearing at your side. Undyne jogs up, trying to pull Papyrus away from you, “UNDYNE STOP! THE HUMAN WASN’T DOING ANYTHING!” Papyrus protests, pushing Undyne away.

“Then _why_ did the punk have their arms around your neck!? It looked like they were trying ta choke you out!” Undyne retorts harshly, eyeing you with a steely glint. You try to sit up, but the way the spear had lodged itself into the muscles of your shoulder made that action difficult.

“i think that’s called a hug, undyne.” The door opens and closes, as Papyrus lets out a relieved _BROTHER_

“A- a- a **_hug?!_** ” Undyne sputters, “No way! Didn’t you see? The human was attacking Papyrus! I saw it! 

“UNDYNE! THEY **_WERE_** JUST GIVING ME A HUG! THE HUMAN WOULD NEVER ATTACK ME, WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!”

Undyne sputters some more, before her eyes flash again. The spear disappears from your shoulder, leaving a gapping wound. Red starts pooling on your shirt.

_I didn’t think monster attacks could physically harm me._ You motion out in disbelief. The slight bit of knowledge you had of monsters left them more as a type of _soul_ crafted being- so certainly their attacks wouldn't hurt anyone on the _physical_ plane, right?

“of course they do. we still _do_ exist physically, ya know.” Sans comments, as he stands over you. Papyrus was blubbering beside you, beside _himself_ on what to do about the gash in your shoulder. You sit up, wincing at the pain it causes.

Undyne was looking incredibly confused, dubious and more than a shade guilty, “H-Here, lemme help ya up human.” She stutters, offering her fin. You take it, surprised at the force she exerts. You get tossed up into the air, staggering slightly. as you land Papyrus catches you.

“SANS, SANS, WHAT DO WE DO? THEY HAVE A HOLE IN THEM! IT’S BLEEDING PASTA SAUCE! ALL THEIR SAUCE IS GOING TO DISAPPEAR! THAT SEEMS LIKE A BAD THING!”

“Papyrus, that’s not sauce. It’s blood. The punk is bleeding.”

“ _EVEN WORSE!_ ” He wails

_You guys should just take me home. I have a roll of gauze in my bag for stuff like this._ The action of motioning out your words left you wheezing through your teeth in pain.

“i don’t think gauze is going to cut it, kid.” Sans remarks, eyeing the wound to your shoulder.

_Well what else could we do?_

“I- I know where to go.” Undyne offers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea what to name chapters... or name anything.. meh.
> 
> But oh my gosh, I totally haven't written out a tremendous thank you yet to all the people who've subscribed and left kudos and all that sort of stuff! Sooo... Thanks so much guys, for liking this shitty story! I don't know what possessed any of you to even like it haha.
> 
> I wasn't going to post this chapter so soon, but like... I dunno I wrote out that scene with Papyrus and Sans, and I like HAD to get it out there. I know it's probably pretty stupid, but it made me laugh a lot writing it so whatever XD


	5. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you guys really hate Undyne, huh?

“WHERE UNDYNE? DO TELL! WE MUST GET THE HUMAN FIXED RIGHT AWAY!” Papyrus announces, fluttering around nervously, trying to reach out for you but then pulling back.

“We gotta take her to Alphys. She’s, like, the only one besides Toriel that knows a lot about humans.”

“why don’t we just take the human to tori, then? tori _is_ taking care of them.”

“NO!” Undyne bursts out, blushing as Sans eye sockets narrow onto her face.

“and why not?”

Undyne bites her lip, “Because she’s busy! Teaching the children!” Undyne roughly elbows Papyrus out of the way, grabbing your arm. You yelp in pain as she forcefully drags you behind her, “Let’s go, human. Alphys will fix you.” Undyne then turns on her heel, and you nearly have to run in order to keep up with her.

“UNDYNE BE GENTLE! HUMANS ARE FRAGILE!”

“Ngah!” Undyne growls, whipping around. With a dismayed look, Undyne hooks you over her shoulder. You squirm, trying to release yourself from her hold, but Undyne only grips tighter, “Stop moving! Stop being such a baby, it’s not even like I threw it **_that_** hard! You just _had_ to step into the goddamn path, now didn’t you?”

“UNDYNE! GENTLY!” Papyrus proclaims, as he hurriedly jogs to catch up.

“I **AM** being gentle!” Undyne shouts angrily, before growling and settling you into her arms instead. Your shoulder is pressing uncomfortably against her armour.

“well it seems you two got a- _hold_ of this situation. i’ll just _spear myself_ onto the couch.” From your vantage point in Undyne's arm, you can see the house- and Sans- behind her. You watch as Sans winks out of sight, the blue in his eye smoldering for a brief second. _He really did use magic to move around quickly._

However, that thought was blasted out of your brain as Undyne started running at near break-neck speeds. You bounce, along with her strides, and despite her stable grip, still manage to slam into her breastplate every so often. Grunts and groans tumble out of your mouth, even as Undyne tries to hush you.

“PERHAPS YOU SHOULD LET ME CARRY THE HUMAN-”

“I’m perfectly capable of carrying this human by myself, Papyrus! Besides, it… it is my fault they got hurt, so _I_ gotta deal with it!”

It seems like forever as you bob and bounce painfully into Undyne’s armour, until you reach a large, metallic building situated against the base of the mountain. Undyne bursts through the metallic, sliding door and you enter into a large, cluttered room. Papers and empty noodle cups litter the floor, with a desk decorated with random little figurines you didn't know. Whirring and other clanking noises sound off in the distance.

“ALPHYS! I’VE GOT A PROBLEM!” Undyne bellows loudly, all but throwing you onto a weirdly decorated folding chair near the cluttered desk. You moan, sagging into it, sore from the ‘ride’ here. With your uninjured arm, you rub the side of your arm, hoping to dispel at least some of the pain. You pull your hand away, it sticky and wet with blood.

Papyrus’s worried face appears in your field of vision, “ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?”

You smile blandly, but feel too lightheaded to do anything else. Not only had the jog bruised most of your injured arm, but it felt like Undyne had somehow managed to jostle out every inch of blood in your body.

“I AM AFRAID YOUR SHIRT IS COVERED WITH THAT PASTA SAUCE, HUMAN. IT IS RUINED.”

The scurrying of toenails, and other scratchy sounds happen before a flustered voice calls out from deeper inside the- house?- you were in.

“Un- Un- Undyne? Wha-What seems to be the- _ohmygosh Undyne! You- you have blood on your armour!_ ”

“It’s not mine. It’s the humans blood. I’m afraid… they got into an accident.” Undyne reappears with that little portly lizard lady you remember from a few days ago. You nod your head in greeting as Papyrus steps to the side to let Alphys see you.

“ _Oh- Ohmygoodness. What-what-?_ ” Alphys stutters, fluttering over to you. The white lab coat on her body flickers at her movements, and the spectacles on her face fall slightly as she regards you, “This- this looks pretty serious Undyne. Wha- what happened?” She attempts to press against your wound, but immediately brings her claws back at your pained hiss. Papyrus looks on the verge of tears.

“Uh- Who cares about what happened, can you fix it?”

“Oh my, oh yes- yes. We have to- oh, we have to fix that- oh dear…” Alphys scurries around you, examining the wound on all sides, “Some- someone has to- to carry them into my muh-muh-medical lab. I ha- have equipment there.” Undyne steps towards you, and unwittingly you flinch at the fins she extends, attempting to pick you up once again. Papyrus steps between, pushing Undyne’s hands away.

“I THINK I WILL CARRY THE HUMAN THIS TIME, UNDYNE.” Papyrus announces sternly, “AFTER ALL, THERE WASN’T THIS MUCH PASTA SAUCE BEFORE YOU STARTED CARRYING THEM.” Undyne flinches, looking away and stepping aside.

Papyrus expertly scoops you up from the chair, and proceeds to follow behind Alphys as she guides you deeper into the large, metallic house. You hear the clanking that is Undyne's armour follow at a slower pace. You enter into a smaller, white tiled room. It holds a large metallic medical bed, with different diagrams and medical books scattered about on the walls and shelves haphazardly placed about the room. A large cart, filled with different equipment and medical supplies is sitting against the one wall. Another door is across the way, leading to further into the weird house. More of those interestingly decorated folding chairs are scattered about on the floor. A strange, blocky monitor is set up in one corner, along with a more sophisticated looking computer.

Alphys instructs Papyrus to place you on the medical bed. He does so, carefully putting you down.

Alphys then proceeds to change, her flustered look turning into one of serious concentration. She goes over, snapping on a pair of latex gloves, before returning to your side, with that small cart full of equipment. She drags a chair against the bed, and perches herself on it. You see Papyrus and Undyne hovering together near the entrance.

“I’ve really only seen pictures and read books on how to treat humans, but the real thing can’t be all that different, right? I’ve also seen plenty of human medical movies too.” Alphys proclaims to you. That declaration doesn’t make you feel any better though, but at least Alphys seemed to know _something_. As long as she fixed your arm and got rid of the pain, you would probably be okay with anything.

Alphys seems to grab some type of scissors, and quickly snips at the part of your clothing around the wound. At each hiss as she tries to pull out pieces of cloth stuck to you, she apologizes profusely. You'd tell her its okay, but you couldn't exactly gesture that. Instead, you try to use your other hand to give some sort of signal, or gentle pat on her other claw, holding you steady. She must have understood what you meant, since she stopped apologizing so much. Alphys then turns to her cart once again, producing a cloth. Her eyes glance over to the two hesitating by the doorway.

“Oh, um, Undyne- or, or Papyrus- I’m going to need a second hand here. I need someone to press down on their shoulder. I need to start cleaning the wound soon, so I can sew it up."

Undyne quickly steps forward, and proceeds as Alphys instructs. You look up, Undyne’s chin a few inches away from the top of your head. Undyne presses down on your shoulder blades. _Hard._ You squeak.

“Ah- Undyne, not so hard! We don’t want to fracture their bones! It’s good enough whatever hit them sliced clean through muscles, and didn’t hit any bones. I- I don’t exactly know how to fix a human bone.”

Undyne blushes, relenting a little, “Sorry.” She mutters. Alphys then continues on, dipping the cloth around and gently into the wound- but stopping as soon as you make sounds of pain. You can see Alphys biting her lip worriedly, peering at your cut with a critical eye.

“Okay, Undyne, I’m going to ask you to move your hand a bit. I need to directly clean their wound- at least, I believe so. All the books say you have to make sure they don’t get infected. Humans get easily infected if they don’t clean wounds properly.” You see Alphys produce a brown bottle, and you stare at it, knowing exactly what it was. You grimace.

“Ah, okay.”

You brace yourself for what you know is going to happen next. Squeezing your eyes shut, the ‘cleaner’ Alphys dumps on you burns. You let out a loud yelp of surprise and pain, startling everyone in the room. Your other hand covers your mouth, as tears swell in your closed eyes. You gurgle more incoherent gasps, as the alcohol continues to burn its way in your cut; a very effective cleaning method.

“IS THIS HURTING THE HUMAN? ALPHYS WHY ARE YOU HURTING THE HUMAN?!”

“I- I don’t know! I thought this is what you’re supposed to do! Clean it! I didn’t know cleaning the wound hurts!” Alphys seems just as stressed as Papyrus does, “I’ve never done this before!”

“PERHAPS WE DO NEED TO GET MISS MAYOR. SHE WOULD KNOW!”

“No!” Undyne bursts out again, “We can’t do that yet! Besides, look, the human stopped crying!” The alcohol done its job, you had stopped biting your lip and were now beginning to blink away the tears.

Alphys examines the cut, dipping her cloth in and out. She peers at it, looking more than unsure, “It looks clean.” Then Alphys grabs a long needle, and something that looked like twine. You breath in another shaky breath. You knew where this was heading too.  Alphys looks at the needle, then at you, her brows crinkling in concern, “I’m pretty sure this is going to hurt.” She announces.

You sadly nod your head.

“I don’t have any of that… morphine stuff I remember reading about. A lot of the human medicals supplies I have are… rather homemade or scavenged.” You bite your lip, “I can use an elixir that _may_ make the pain go away, but it’s an extraction of magic and I can’t guarantee it’ll work on you.” Alphys holds up a bottle, it swirling between purple and blue, and you find yourself eyeing it, before giving a brief nod.  With a disquiet unease, Alphys slowly pours the solution on you. She pokes you, but you feel nothing. You give a trembling smile.

“WE SHOULD REALLY GET THE MAYOR NOW, UNDYNE. I DO NOT LIKE THE SOUNDS OF THIS.” Papyrus whines shakily from his position a few feet away.

“I know we should! But we- We just _can’t_ right now Papyrus.”

“BUT UNDYNE, WHY NOT?”

“Because- Because…”

“It’s because _you_ were the one that hurt the human, isn’t it Undyne?” Alphys asks quietly, proceeding to sew up the wound on your shoulder.

Undyne gives a large sigh, scratching the back of her head, “Well, yes, it _is_ my fault. That’s why I have to fix it first before telling the mayor and his wife.”

“That’s not the only reason, is it?”

“Well- no. I may have also… been lectured by Toriel the other day about impulsive behaviours.” Undyne gives a grin, but it was a forced one, “I can’t imagine the lecture I’m going to get now.” Undyne gives a little laugh

Alphys hums slightly, continuing to deftly sew your shoulder. A long time passes- you didn't know how long, considering there wasn't a clock in the room- but long enough for Alphys to almost be done with your shoulder. When suddenly,

“WHERE. IS. MY. CHILD?” Loud, angry banging happens.

Undyne pales, before standing up straight in a near-salute. Papyrus, too, balks and stands straight. The voice that was resonating outside of the room was beyond any sort of terrifying growl you have ever heard. Papyrus and Undyne look at each other, before Undyne gives a slight gulp before getting up, her face sculpting into a determined expression. You hear her footsteps and clanking armour fade. You can just make out the sound of the door whirring open. Voices ring into the room, loud and clear.

“Ah, Miss Mayor Toriel," Undyne's voice is uncharacteristically contrite, "the human is just in here-”

“WHAT did you DO to my CHILD UNDYNE?! Sans told me EVERYTHING! How could you ATTACK such an innocent one?!” The absolute anger resounding in Toriel’s tone makes even _you_ flinch.

“Miss Mayor, I really didn’t mean to attack the human-”

“And after I TALKED to you yesterday about such impulsive actions as this, Undyne! I can’t believe that you would be so horrible as to do such an outrageous atrocity _again_! Did I not warn you? Did I not!?”

“Yes, I know Miss Mayor-”

“Step aside, I do not wish to converse any more with _your kind_. I want to see my child.” Stomping happens, and you find an enraged Toriel appearing in the small lab section.

Her eyes immediately fall on you, and they well with anxious tears as she rushes over to you.

“Oh my dear child! Look at you! You poor, poor innocent thing!” Immediately Toriel swarms you with affection, brushing off Alphys in her haste. She takes the medical supplies from Alphys’s hands, “Let me finish this. I have more experience.” Toriel tells her primly, casting Alphys away with a hand. She makes quick work of the rest of the stitching.

Alphys blushes awkwardly, nodding and heading off. Toriel murmurs soothing words, softly cupping your face, “My child, how that detestable creature harmed you…” She holds a steady hand over your wounds, her hand glowing with white light.

Your shoulder feels a lot better.

“I’ve developed a very special magic in my years of tending to humans.” Toriel proclaims, humming softly as she did so, “I am more than capable of treating any wounds that could happen.” However, her eyes look sharply up at Undyne. “Though there should be _no call_ for any to harm such an innocent as this!” After her magic dissipates on your shoulder, Toriel helps you to sit up and get off the large medical bed. You comply gratefully.

Toriel gives a nod to Papyrus and Alphys, “Thank you for taking care of my dear one, Papyrus and Alphys. I shall take them home now to rest.”

Papyrus rushes forward, fluttering and flailing his arms in a nervous manner, but looking ready to help, “DO YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE? I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF CARRYING THE HUMAN!”

Toriel gives a tight smile, “No thank you, Papyrus. Please give my thanks to your brother for informing me on what transpired today. If you will, Alphys, I shall be off.”

Alphys startles at her name, but manages to give a shaky nod, “O-O-Of course, Miss Mayor.”

And with that, both you and Toriel leave the strange little lab-like house of Alphys's. Toriel all but forces you to rest on her shoulder, as she gently guides you back to her house. You try to push yourself away to walk on your own- unable to really relay that you could walk perfectly fine, what with an arm that wasn't working properly- but Toriel only seems to keep you further still to her side.

“My child, please, you need to lean on me and rest. You have had a harrowing day, I do not want you to overexert yourself. And Undyne will be writing two very sincere apology letters come tomorrow.”

You manage to raise your other hand to signify _Two_ and make a questioning noise with your throat. Toriel seems to understand your intent. 

“Oh yes. Although Chara, the dear one, did not want an apology letter, I will still force Undyne to write one. Her attitude is simply too callous and cruel. I will not let it stand any longer. How _dare_ she attack you!” Toriel continues to rant as you make your way to the Mayors house. You are honestly surprised at how close Alphys’ lab was to the home. How had you not noted before that a gigantic metallic building was just simply off to the left of the house?

Asgore’s tight, worried face is in the frame of the door as he greets you and Toriel upon your arrival.

“Oh, Frisk, I apologize on behalf of Undyne.” He murmurs softly, his eyes glancing at the bandaged shoulder of yours, “I do not know what could have possessed Undyne to do such a thing. It is not her nature to simply attack a person with no purpose.”

Toriel snorts at that mention, still looking furious. Asgore lets the two of you pass, his own soft hands resting comfortingly on your back.

A blur of motion comes charging at you, before two familiar forms nearly topple you over. Asgore’s firm hand keeps you steady. You look down at your waist to see both Asriel and Chara hugging you fiercely.

“FRISK!” Asriel cries out, looking up at you with teary eyes, “I’m so glad you are okay! When I heard what Sans was saying I was so worried!” His little paws cling to your pants, “Undyne is a really strong monster, she trains every day! I wouldn’t know what to do if she hurt you too badly!”

“Yeah, I also heard that sour fish attacked you,” Chara mutters into your pants. They give a loud sigh, before backing up and peering at your shoulder, “However, I thought it was a much more serious attack… I wasted all that time worrying when you were going to be okay no matter what.”

“There shouldn’t have _been_ a worry or an attack!” Toriel bursts out passionately, as you all huddle your way into the kitchen to sit. You rest your tired arm on the table, hoping to relieve any sort of pressure on the wound. Chara looks at you, before sitting on the seat beside you. Asriel takes the opportunity to clamber on your lap. Chara purses their lips, glaring at Asriel.

“Asriel, my son, it would probably be best not to sit on Frisk’s lap right now.”

With your other hand, you wave it dismissively, indicating that it was perfectly alright. However, since your other arm was rather sore and achy, you didn’t feel the desire to be able to gesture anything.

“See, pa? Frisk is okay with it.” Asgore makes a non-comitial hum, his worrisome eyes still alit on your face.

Toriel aimlessly paces in the kitchen, her face a mask of anger.

“Asgore, dear, I think you need to remove Undyne from her position.” Toriel finally stops her pacing, the look in her eyes chilling as she finally speaks up.

“Wha- What? Tori, Undyne is more than exemplary at her job-”

“Oh _really?_ Does a monster who is _more than exemplary at her job_ attack innocent young humans who weren’t doing anyone harm? Undyne unjustly harmed an innocent child, Asgore! I am _not_ going to stand idly by as this- this **_monster_** roams around! What if she attacks Chara?”

“Tori- It was more than likely a _misunderstanding_. You _know_ how Undyne is. She is a good person, but a little more than impulsive in some of her actions-”

“Which is entirely why I want her removed from chief of police! We cannot have a hot-headed, rash and impulsive person in such a critical position! Remove her at once! If you will not, I certainly will!”

“But- who could possibly take her place?”

“One of the other members! Doggo, Dogamy or Dogressa!”

“Toriel, you know they would not make good commanders. Doggo is motion-blind, and you can’t expect either Dogamy or Dogressa to take on that much responsibility.”

“What about that guard duo? Could not one of them replace Undyne?” Toriel insists. Asgore is growing increasingly agitated.

The rumbling of your stomach is the only thing that distracts Toriel. Her eyes instantly alit on you, a look of apology flashing in her eyes.

“Oh, my dear child! How careless of me! You are no doubt famished after all that has happened to you! Indeed, I shall get dinner started right away! Nothing more healing than a stomach full of healthy food!” Toriel abruptly turns and heads to the stove, going to cabinets and drawers and pulling out a multitude of food to prepare.

Asgore gives a world-wary sigh, looking relieved at the turn of the conversation. Everyone grows silent, and only the sounds of Toriel bustling around in the kitchen are heard.

That is until Asriel pipes up, “Frisk… if you aren’t going to be using that arm, how are you going to talk to people?”

You tilt your head at that question, before shrugging. You then make the one handed motion of scribbling.

“Oh right! You have that pen and paper, don’t you? I guess you’ll just have to use that for a while.”

Toriel settles the dinner in front of all of you, “I’m sorry dears, with everything that happened today, I am afraid this meal will not be that extravagent.”

“Tori, that is perfectly fine. We all understand.”

“Yeah, mama. Frisk got injured. Today was pretty crazy. The past few days have been pretty crazy.”

“Indeed they have been, my little one.” Toriel settles down, but her eyes focus on you and she commands that you eat each and every drop of food. The meal passes by in an awkward sort of way.

After finishing, Toriel hovers over you worriedly. You make your way to the bed, shaking your head at her constant inquiries on if you needed anything, or were in pain.

“Please, Chara, if they mention anything to you, or seem to be in pain, come straight and get me.” Toriel says, leaning down to be more of Chara’s height.

“Yes. I will.” Chara says affirmatively.

The two of you head off to bed. It’s hard to get dressed, and dress Chara as well. Chara themselves offers some aid, helping to get themselves dressed. The two of you clamber into the bed, and Chara situates themselves in your arms, a little more carefully than usual.

However, before long, they can’t help but prod the injury, leaving you to wheeze in pain slightly.

“Hmm. I guess it still hurts.” They say vaguely, as you roll your eyes heavenward.

 _As if it stopped hurting._ You think to yourself.

“I guess it really was a bad idea to not let you come to school today.” They whisper in the darkness. Their hands clench on your shoulder, a little too closely to the wound for comfort, “Who does that sour fish think she _is_?”

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ (Meanwhile....)

 

“Undyne, puh-please, say something. You’ve- you’ve been completely silent since Toriel left. This isn’t like you.”

“YES, UNDYNE, I AM VERY MUCH CONCERNED TOO. YOU ARE HARDLY EVER THIS QUIET!”

Undyne sighs, looking away from the part of Alphys’s wall she had been staring at for so long. She rubs her eyes, turning her empty gaze to Alphys and Papyrus, “What am I supposed to say?”

“I-I-I don’t know. Anything.”

“Toriel was pretty mad at me.” A humourless laugh.

“W-W-Well, that’s pretty understandable. You _did_ w-w-wound the human, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t _mean_ to! It… It just kind of _happened_.”

“Well, I’m sure if you explain that to Toriel-”

“Explain what? That I still _tried_ to hit her human punk? I _did_ throw the spear, _I wanted_ to hit the thing- I’m just… Just surprised I actually **_did_**. The stupid punk literally fell into it! How was I supposed to know they were going to push Papyrus out of the way?”

“Wh-What? Were you also trying to hit _Papyrus_?!"

“UNDYNE! THAT WAS NOT A GOOD TIME TO INITIATE A SPARRING MATCH, IF THAT WAS YOUR INTENTION!”

“N-No! I wasn’t even _aiming_ at you Papyrus! Truth be told, I didn’t really aim that much at the kid either. I was- I was trying to _startle_ the kid away from Papyrus- because, well because I _thought_ -”

“YOU THOUGH THAT THE HUMAN WAS ATTACKING ME. I REMEMBER THAT, UNDYNE. BUT I _TOLD_ YOU, THE HUMAN WAS ONLY GIVING ME A HUG!”

"Why did you believe the human was attacking Papyrus?” Alphys face was scrunched.

“I don’t know! Because it’s a _human_. That’s- that’s what they _do_. All the other humans I’ve ever remembered coming here always _hurt_ someone- One even attacked me, taking out my _eye_ -” Alphys looks away sadly, “But none of you guys ever seem to… to get _angry_ over that! All of you just forgive, forget and move on. Aren’t you even a little sad over the monsters humans have taken from us?!”

“BUT UNDYNE… NOT EVERYONE IS BAD. ISN’T THIS HUMAN DIFFERENT THAN THE REST? AREN’T THESE TWO KIND?”

Undyne rubs her forehead warily, “I don’t know- I guess they are… but what if they’re _pretending_ Papyrus… Like the last one did- the same one that-”

“DO YOU FEEL LIKE THESE TWO ARE PRETENDING, UNDYNE?”

“These humans do feel different, Undyne, than any of the others that have come here. And look at me, I’ve only met them twice.”

“I know… I **_know…_** but- still! We just can’t take that chance! What if they turn out to be horrible humans, and _hurt someone else?_ ”

“I don’t think they’d do that Undyne.”

“I HAVE TO AGREE WITH ALPHYS ON THIS. THE HUMANS REALLY DO NOT SEEM HARMFUL.”

Undyne gnashes her teeth, clenching her body, “I don’t want to risk that, Alphys. I don’t want to risk another innocent life on the _misconstrued belief_ that a human isn’t going to harm someone.”

“Undyne…” Alphys places her hand on Undyne’s knee comfortingly, but Undyne brushes it off, standing up.

“I’m going to go. I want… I want to go hit something. See ya later Alphys, Papyrus.” Ignoring the calls from both Alphys and Papyrus, Undyne storms out of Alphys's lab. She can hear the clattering that signifies Papyrus trying to follow behind, but Undyne starts to run. Her muscles are aching, her mind in turmoil. _She needs to feel the burn._

Running full tilt to her house, Undyne nearly misses catching Sans slouching form trudging out of Grillby's. However, she _doesn't_ and her entire focus locks on him and his stupid, shit-eating grin.

Undyne’s anger flares ten fold, “SANS!” She shouts, barrelling down on him. Her breathing hitches, her teeth gnash together sharply. She corners Sans against the side of Grillbys, but all Sans seems to do is yawn.

Sans lazily looks up, “ah, undyne. what’s up? is my bro still at alphys’s?”

“Don’t you _what up me_ , you little piece of shit!” Undyne barks out, pointing a damning fin underneath Sans chin, who merely raises a boney brow at it, “You went and tattled on me!"

“what i wasn’t _supposed_ to tell tori that her kid got hurt?”

“ _No!_ ”

“and why not? seems like a pretty important thing to tell her. 'specially since tori knows how to take care of them humans.”

“ _I was going to tell her myself!_ ”

“oh? and when were you gunna do that? _after_ ya got the kid all fixed up?”

“ **Exactly!** ”

“i’m sure that _wounded_ have worked out for ya, undyne.”

“Sans, this is _not the fucking time for your stupid fucking puns._ ”

“whoa _spear_ me the attitude there undyne. didn’t mean to _tangle your fins in a knot_.”

Undyne can feel her face twitching, “I _swear to Asgore if you utter another syllable to me, it’s not only the human that gets hurt today._ ”

Sans raises his hands in mock surrender, “right, right. i see you’re pretty seriously angry undyne-

“ ** _Fucking right I'm pissed_**  -”

“-so I’ll _reel_ in my _spike-tacular_ puns for a later _sparing_ session with you.”

“ **NGAAAHHHH!!** ” Undyne shrieks, her spears appearing in a blast of magic, “ ** _That’s IT you lazy fucking pile of bones! I warned you! Don’t say I didn’t fucking-_** **Where the hell did you go?!** **_SANS!! TELEPORT YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!_** ”

“nah, really don’t feel like having a _harpooning_ great time, thanks.” Undyne whips her head to see Sans looking down at her from on top of Grillby’s restaurant. Almost immediately after locating him, she throws one of her spears. Sans disappears on a wink and a smile.

“ **NGAAAHHHH!!!** ” Undyne shrieks, feeling even more aggravated from before. However, instead of storming over to the skeleton’s house in order to lie in wait for revenge on Sans- she instead goes over to her own house.

Spears already manifested, Undyne _wails_ on the training dummies. Tearing through more than half of them before the sun rises, Undyne finally comes to a stop, heaving. She turns her head to the recent dummy she had been training on, and balks as she notes a large tear in their shoulder. She shoves the training dummy to the ground, not wanting it to continue looking at her like that. Instead Undyne trudges her way inside her house, preparing to attack her breakfast foods with her still pent up emotions. Several minutes later she comes back out and gently returns the dummy to its original position.

She stares at it for a long while.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

The next morning happens just the same as the other morning, only with Chara being more cooperative. They hand over the pen and paper that was still in your bag. You two head down to breakfast, you cradling the one arm. Toriel is immediately beside you, offering her healing magic once again.

Your shoulder feels much better. At least better enough to move.

 _Thank you_. You gesture to Toriel, but wince as the motion still causes you pain.

“My child, please do not strain yourself thanking me. I should have been much more cautious and careful. I should have known Undyne would do something so rash as this. Her behaviour the other day to Chara was bad enough!”

“Toriel, please, I really don’t think Undyne would just attack Frisk with no purpose-!”

“ ** _Dear._** We have already discussed this. Are you going to inform Undyne of her change in position, or am I?”

“Again, Tori, be reasonable-”

“ ** _Asgore. Dreemurr._** I am being _perfectly_ reasonable!” Toriel retorts, “But if you cannot be, I shall inform Undyne later tonight. Come now, my children, let us be off to school. This time, Frisk dear, you are _coming with me_. _Obviously_ Asgore cannot be held responsible for a child.” With a clear defined snort, Toriel leads all of you out the door and towards the school.

“Hurray! Frisk is coming to school with us today! How exciting!” Asriel tries to act cheerful, but seeing the still stern look on his mother’s face makes the cheeriness slowly disperse. Chara says nothing, and continues to be silently brooding.

All the monster children greet you warmly, instantly swarming you as they pepper you with pats and affectionate gestures to get well soon. As Toriel announces that you were to be joining class today, they all eagerly make room for you in the classroom- most of them arguing who would sit beside you until Chara snarled that they were the ones to sit closest to you. Chara was grumpy the rest of the day, and you eyed them carefully. Nothing more than Chara experiencing an episode with you having an injury. (Luckily that didn't happen).

Lunch was a chaotic affair, with all the children trying to share some of their magical food with you; apparently all food made with magic was 'healing to the soul'. Toriel performed more of her healing magic on you, and you felt able enough to gesture properly. The rest of the class suddenly became an impromptu introduction to the Language of the Hands- but Toriel didn't mind, and seemed plenty relieved you were well enough to move your arm comfortably.

Before long, the school day was over.

And an interesting figure was waiting at the path to the entrance of the school.

" _Undyne."_ Toriel icily greets the figure waiting rather anxiously at the gates. Chara makes a low snarling sound, as Asriel quips up an anxious hello.

Undyne's eyes, however, are focused on you a multitude of expressions flickering on her face, "I need to apologize." Undyne says slowly, and Toriel immediately cuts into the conversation.

"Of _course_ you need to apologize! You need to apologize to the both of them! Sincerely! You must face the consequences of your actions!"

"I _know_ that, Miss Mayor. That's why I'm here! That's _also_ why I'm going to take this punk and train them on how to dodge!" Undyne immediately grabs your arms again, and proceeds to try and lead you away.

"A simple apology won't- _wait what?! Undyne let go of Frisk right now!!_ "

Chara immediately latches onto your pant legs, trying to pull you away, "What are you doing _you **s t u p i d** fish lady_? _Let go of them!!_ "

Undyne lets go of your arm, and steps back a few paces as Toriel and Chara center themselves protectively against you.

"Oh my dear, this horrible creature didn't hurt your arm again, now did they?" You shake your head, glancing towards Undyne. There is still that clutter of emotions on the fish-womans face, but the most prominent seems to be a strong sense of resolve and regret. _They want to make things right._

Toriel whips around, words scalding and hot as she regards and berates Undyne for her continuous callous behaviour, "Under _no circumstances_ are you to be allowed near my children again! You want to take Frisk and _train them? After what you did?!_ Do you even **think** about the things you are doing?! _This is the entire reason why Asgore and I have considered that you are no longer fit for duty!_ "

"Wha- What?" Undyne's sharp glance to Toriel drips with a sudden, fleeting anguish, before she settles her face back into her steely look. Undyne grits her teeth, bows her head, "Of course. If that's what Asgore has announced." Toriel huffs.

_I want to be trained by Undyne._

Chara hisses, but Toriel wasn't looking at you. You tap Toriel on the shoulder, more determined than ever. Was it truly your fault Undyne would lose her job? That she _anguished_ the thought of losing? Asgore himself said Undyne was the best for the job; that she didn't _mean_ to hit you. And _maybe_ she had some type of deeper reason, some internal reason for acting the way she did- but here she was trying to make up for it. To train you not to get hit again, whatever type of backwards apology that was.

"Yes, my child?"

_I want to be trained by Undyne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I've written and written and re-written this chapter I don't know how many times and it still irks me.
> 
> I just can't get Undyne right! :(


End file.
